Savezvous planter les choux
by yuki-san3
Summary: Suite de Bouffer les pissenlits par la racine en dix leçons. Il est conseillé de la lire avant ceci. Une semaine de vacances de réinsertion par trimestre, estil seulement possible d'y survivre? les trois quart du ch5 sont dispo sur mon site. voir bio pour
1. prologue : bienvenue en enfer

**Série : 30 millions d'amis**

**Auteur : Yuki-san, mais si vous voulez un responsable, tapez sur Mnémosyne, cette chère muse…**

**Genre : UA, Ultime Atrocité en langage clair. POV Duo, retour aux sources radical et tapage sans raison sur des personnages très gentils…**

**Couples : Oho, surprise… Bon pas vraiment d'innovation de ce côté, pour l'instant y a rien mais y aura 1x2 et 3x4, c'est prévu…**

**Disclaimer : Soit la fonction propriétaire, on prend la dérivée au point Sunrise de la courbe G-boys, et on voit que la dérivable f prime de moi n'existe pas… C'est pas clair ? Pour moi non plus…**

_Note : Cette fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour la première partie, à Kali pour son sujet de concours, à Caro qui m'a fait chié pour la lire, à Yami parce que si elle ne me sautait pas dessus comme une hystérique tous les jours je ne serais pas là, à Cathy pour son soutient silencieux mais précieux, à la boulette-band (biz à doubapapidouwappadapapou), à mon frère qui fut le premier à lire ceci et enfin à Onna Heera qui a été la déclencheuse de la carburation de ma Muse…_

_Merci._

**Savez-vous planter les choux ?**

Le mot « terreur » possède de nombreux synonymes. Peur, effroi… stage de réinsertion…

Tous les trimestres, nous sommes envoyés en vacances, une pseudo sinécure où l'on apprend à devenir des citoyens en s'amusant. Vous savez comme les logiciels deux en un : apprenez le Chilien de l'est sans peine, des heures d'amusement à venir !

C'est en cours de mathématiques que la nouvelle fut annoncée. Il paraît que les profs tirent à la courte paille celui qui va au coupe-gorge. Sommes-nous si terribles que ça ?

Il semblerait…

La prof était en pleine explication des systèmes d'équations du trente-six millième degré. C'est, je dois le reconnaître, une très bonne technique. Endormir l'ennemi.

Depuis le temps qu'elle s'était lancée dans ses explications bien trop compliquées pour la moyenne de la classe, tout le monde commençait à piquer dangereusement du nez. Trowa était même complètement affalé sur sa table. Sur ma feuille de cours étaient écrit en tout et pour tout trois mots.

« Nichols, tu pues »

Profondeur philosophique et réflexion intense, à fond.

C'est à ce moment que Miss Noin, après une vérification de l'état de léthargie avancée de la classe et un repli stratégique derrière le bureau, prit une profonde inspiration.

Rupture du rythme…

Wufei hausse un sourcil…

A l'autre bout de la Terre, une mouche pète…

-Le voyage de classe débutera dès demain préparez vos affaires cela durera une semaine nous ferons le voyage en car et seront logés dans des bungalows le rendez-vous pour prendre le bus sera à neuf heures.

Sans respirer.

Mais c'est qu'elle a du souffle la prof !

Mais elle manque un peu d'expérience. Elle a oublié le détail qui tue.

-On va o ? Demande Réléna, Barbie Girl pour les intimes.

Noin voit alors son erreur. Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper.

-Nous allons… à la. Ferme. Cantonale.

Là tout le monde passe du mode « mollusque à l'œil vitreux » à celui de « lièvre pris en chasse ».

La. Ferme ?

…

Notre réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Des boulettes de papiers – ce sont nos cours évidemment, recyclage oblige – ainsi que d'autres projectiles, gommes, crayons, trousses, une chaussure de Nichols, volent en direction de la prof qui, par ce fantastique réflexe de survie qu'on acquiert automatiquement à notre contact, se jette à couvert derrière le bureau.

Très aérodynamiques les nouvelles Adidas de mon voisin de classe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la classe, les réactions furent très diverses…

Heero se mit en tête de se préparer à l'expédition comme si la fin du monde était proche. Vivres et lampes torches, je crois que notre dernier voyage au centre de la Terre lui est resté entre la gorge.

Réléna s'est plainte à la seule personne assez courageuse pour l'écouter déblatérer ses inepties : Dorothy Catalonia, une kleptomane complètement givrée avec un rire… Je préfère encore le Regard-De-La-Mort d'Heero, c'est plus rassurant.

Alex et Mueller on cherché ce que voulait dire le mot « Ferme ».

Et Wufei et moi sommes partis voir Sally, l'infirmière du centre.

Wufei en pince pour elle, je pourrais le parier.

Je ne compte plus les gnons que je me suis pris pour l'avoir chambré ne serait-ce que plus de trois secondes six dixièmes.

Quelle impulsivité, c'est pas possible.

Donc nous faisions notre petit bonhomme de chemin vers l'infirmerie, Wufei regardant ailleurs et moi apprenant par cœur les symptômes de la péritonite aiguë généralisée.

-…contractions abdominales. Attention à la porte Wu !

BLAF !

En plein dans la face ! Ca lui apprendra à penser à sa chère et tendre en marchant dans les couloirs !

Vengeance personnelle, miam !

Il se relève, pas content pour un sou. Mmmh pas le moment de lui demander si c'était l'expression d'une de ses pulsions suicidaires, je crois.

-Etait-ce l'expression d'une de tes pulsions suicidaires ?

La ferme moi-même !

-S'il y a quelqu'un de suicidaire ici, c'est bien toi.

Wufei – 1, Duo – 0, yahoouu !

Tiens voilà Miss Poe, cette chère infirmière.

-Sally ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Comptez sur moi pour changer de sujet. Je tiens à ma peau tout de même.

Elle me fait un petit sourire, un plus grand pour Wufei – elle le fait exprès l ! – et me demande ce qui m'amène.

A moi de jouer.

-J'ai une péritonite aiguë généralisée, j'ai très mal au ventre, et j'ai des vomissements, et j'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai des problèmes de circulation sanguine, et les muscles de ma paroi euh… - je jette un coup d'œil à mon antisèche – abodominiale, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit moi ? Abdominale sont contractés.

Pendant un instant elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes et trois jambes. Puis elle me dit le plus sérieusement du monde, avec un air « je vous annonce que la fleuriste a fait un bouquet de pâquerettes pour vos obsèques » :

-Duo, est-ce que cette inflammation du péritoine est une conséquence tardive de l'éclatement de la rate du trimestre dernier ?

-Je crois qu'oui, mais c'est toi le médecin ici…

-Duo, sais-tu qu'actuellement tu devrais être en train d'agoniser au sol ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Immédiatement je m'étale au sol en hurlant comme un porc qu'on égorge.

-AAAHH ! Je meurs !! Je meurs !! Je meu… Sally ? Bah où tu vas ?

Woéh l'autre ! Elle me lâche alors qu'elle devrait depuis longtemps m'avoir fait un mot d'excuse pour ne pas aller au voyage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo. Je vais chercher la seringue hypodermique et le sédatif pour cheval, je t'opèrerai pendant le trajet jusqu'à la ferme cantonale, vu que je vous accompagne.

Seringue hypodermique ?

Merde, je suis découvert.

-Bon euh… Wu ? Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'effectuer une retraite dans nos quartiers et de préparer nos effets personnels pour l'odyssée fantastique.

Alors que nous repartons vers la chambre que je partage avec Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, je me demande comment fait Sally pour deviner à chaque fois.

C'est pas comme si j'étais un mauvais acteur après tout.

Si ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lendemain matin, à l'aube.

Lever six heures c'est pas humain.

Il paraît que si je traînais moins alors je pourrais dormir plus.

Ne pas traîner ? Vous voulez rire ?

Bref.

J'ai lambiné pendant environ une heure et demi et en une demi-heure, j'ai réussi à squizzer le temps. Je me suis lavé, habillé, j'ai mangé et fait mon sac. Je crois que j'aurais dû éviter de glander pendant des lustres hier soir.

Tout ça sous le regard réprobateur de môssieur Yuy, manageur de notre équipe.

Nous sommes tous sortis ensuite sur le parking et l

Consternation.

Abomination.

Oh-mon-Dieu-tion.

Une chose se tenait stationnée au milieu du terrain bétonné. C'est jaune, c'est vieux, c'est indéfinissable… et c'est notre moyen de transport.

J'en ai laissé tombé mon sac, tiens.

Je me suis rapproché de ce qui ressemblait légèrement à un bus scolaire – avec pneus ancestraux datant de la dernière glaciation – et ai jeté un œil au chauffeur. Lui aussi semble avoir été retiré des archives de l'Histoire.

Un mec neutre, l'air con, le regard vide. Il a des veuchs un peu longs et à l'origine peut-être frisés mais le fait qu'ils soient gras atténue un peu les boucles naturelles. En fait ses cheveux sont tellement gras que le reflet du soleil dessus a failli m'éblouir. La relique mâchonne une relique de mégot dans une relique de bleu de travail tâché de sauce ketchup et vieux MacDo.

Et c'est Miss Bigoudi qui va conduire cet engin ?

Ahum…

Je me déplace vers l'avant et soudain, la vision qui s'étale devant moi fait tilt.

Je me précipite vers mon sac, retire vivement les multiples marqueurs à tags que j'avais décidé d'emmener avec moi et reviens très vite vers le devant du bus.

Je dessine un œil sur chaque phare et un grand sourire sur le pare-chocs.

Bienvenue au bus magique !!

-Assieds-toi bien sur la banquette, installes-toi sans…

Et soudain je suis interrompu dans ma petite chanson par Quatre et Heero qui arrivent derrière moi.

-Duo, quess tu fous ?

-Je me demandais… C'est quelle planète qui a des anneaux ?

Je sais pas si le commun des mortels le sais à mon âge mais rappelez-vous que ce genre de trucs ne me préoccupent pas d'habitude, alors pourquoi aurais-je dû apprendre le nom, l'ordre, les habitants et les caractéristiques des planètes du système solaire ?

-Euh, chais pas… j'crois que c'est celle après Jupiter…Me répond Quatre.

-Attends, ça fait Mars, Vénus, Jupiter…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que, môssieur Yuy, moi j'ai regardé des épisodes de Sailor Moon quand j'étais petit.

-C'est peut-être pas dans l'ordre…

-M'en fous, donc Mars, Vénus, Jupiter… Saturne ?

-P't'êt'.

Quatre hausse les épaules, Heero me regarde, curieux de savoir ce que je vais faire sans doute. Je vérifie que Miss Bigoudi n'a rien remarqué. Non, le tas est toujours en train de fixer un point immatériel dans les profondeurs de l'espace-temps qui s'étale devant lui.

-Okay, Heero, Quatre, voulez-vous m'aider à relooker le bus magique ?

Deux sourires d'acception accueillent ma proposition. Enfin plutôt un sourire et une face neutre.

-Heero, tu vas à l'arrière et tu dessines un gros dinosaure, Quatre, tu vas sur le côté et tu dessines une molécule, moi je monte sur le capot et je dessine Saturne. Voici des marqueurs.

Immédiatement nous nous dispersons. Je grimpe doucement sur la surface de métal oxydé et bien pourri, Miss Bigoudi mâche encore son mégot. Alors que je m'apprête à terminer les multiples anneaux de ma belle planète, j'entends une voix qui me cries :

-Eh Duo ! Une molécule c'est des ronds et des traits, c'est ça ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire oui que quelqu'un s'écrie : « Woah la vache ! Se faire traiter de molécule, j'aimerais pas ! »

Muh ?

-Eh l'autre ! Y s'fait insulter et y réponds même pas !

-T'es con, espèce de molécule, va !

Je suis navré.

Ils sont navrants.

Je suis désespéré.

Ils sont désespérants.

Se faire traiter de molécule, je crois que l'on touche le fond.

Adieu monde cruel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les joliiiies coloniiiies de vacaanceuh, merci papa merci maman !

Tous les trimestres on prie pour pas qu'ça r'commeeeeneeeenneeenneenceuh !

Lali lali lala.

Cela fait environ une heure que nous sommes partis du centre Sainte Geneviève. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons fait plus de un kilomètre.

Miss Bigoudi doit avoir peur que la vitesse ne fasse tomber le bus en miettes, c'est pour cela que l'on roule à la vitesse d'une tortue narcoleptique en pleine crise. Avec un petit effort je crois que je peux compter le nombre de fleurs sur le bord de la route. Mais il serait plus facile de descendre faire un herbier et remonter. Le car n'aurait avancé que de cent mètres environ.

D'ailleurs, en plus d'avoir un chauffeur ayant égaré la notion d'intelligence quelque part dans le réservoir d'huile, nous avons de supers accompagnateurs !

Ironie, ironie.

Wufei a tourné couleur soleil couchant oriental – n'oublions pas qu'il est chinois de Chine le petit dragon – dès qu'il a aperçu Sally. J'ai sifflé, parce que là, franchement, c'était me tendre la perche, faut pas pousser. Je me suis pris un pain accessoirement. Il paraît que je ne suis pas discret. Il peut parler avec son teint feu-de-signalisation.

Et puis il y a mon copain Zechs qui nous accompagne. Ou DBZ pour les intimes.

Vous connaissez pas ?! Eh bien vous devriez.

DBZ, Dumm Barbie Zechs.

Dumm c'est le seul et unique mot que l'on ait réussi à retenir de nos fantastiques cours d'allemands. Ca et Scheiße. Entre Imbécile et Merde, on mesure l'étendue de nos connaissances rhétoriques de la langue germanique.

Barbie, c'est parce que Zechs ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Barbie Princesse-Chai-Pas-Quoi. Le QI en moins. Déjà que les pauvres poupées sont pas gâtées par la nature niveau fonctionnement cérébral, vous visualisez l'intensité de la réflexion de Zechs. Bah oui, le pauvre est affligé de débilité congénitale, on le respecte pour ça. Il fait plein de conneries et il s'en rend même pas compte !

Disons qu'il a un don.

C'est pas donné à tout le monde de se croire le maître du monde et de pas savoir lacer ses chaussures.

Depuis il met des baskets à scratches.

C'est un autre monde.

On s'est fait bien engueuler pour les dessins de relookage du joli bus… Mais lorsque Sally a demandé au chauffeur si il exigeait une quelconque rémunération pour son bus tagué, il a tourné la tête vers elle avec un air de pas comprendre. Pauvre petite infirmière, elle nous a laissé tranquille et nous avons échappé au travail d'intérêt général. Merci au gentil chauffeur.

…

……

Quoique. Si c'est pour appliquer à la lettre le proverbe « rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point », je crois que je vais retirer mes éloges précédents. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'avant du bus les mains dans les poches de mon baggy. Voilà la chose. Toujours effondré dans son siège.

Je plains les ressorts qui grincent sous le poids du pachyderme.

-Euh… Excusez-moi. Vous pourriez pas passer à la troisième au moins s'il-vous plaît? Demandai-je mielleusement.

J'ai les pieds dans une flaque de miel…

Un coup d'œil au compteur… dix.

Je crois que je me suis trompé quelque part.

Non, l'aiguille indique bien le dix.

C'est peut-être en miles ou en lieues marines… Ca peut pas être en kilomètres par heures!

Si.

-Monsieur? Meeeuuusieeeeuuuur!! Youhou!

Il tourne son visage vers moi. Vision d'horreur.

C'est la vallée des damnés et massacre à la tronçonneuse puissance dix.

Il lève un doigt boudiné tout en continuant de me fixer – pas besoin de regarder la route à une telle vitesse – et pointe une petite affichette en plastique effrité à peine lisible.

« ON NE PARLE PAS AU CHAUFFEUR »

Ah bon.

Illico presto je file vers l'arrière du car, farfouille deux minutes dans mon sac – j'ai tout là-dedans – et en ressors une feuille un peu froissée et un stylo. Je repars immédiatement vers Miss Bigoudi et lui montre la feuille où j'ai griffonn :

Enlève le frein à main, gros tas.

Je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler mais il a le droit de lire mon message. Je n'ai même pas envie de chercher la logique de la chose, j'y passerai le restant de mes jours.

Le cornichon tourne son regard vers la feuille si lentement qu'il va assurément se taper un torticoli avant d'avoir réussi à poser son regard sur mon message. Je mets en marche le chrono de ma montre. Il commence à lire.

…

……

………

Quatre minutes trente-sept secondes. Il a enfin compris.

-On est bientôt arrivés.

Tout ce temps pour cette simple phrase ?

Combien de fois a-t-il tourné sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ?

Je pousse un soupir résigné et pars rejoindre Heero, Tro, Quat et Wu au fond du bus.

Soudain, alors que je suis en plein milieu de l'allée toujours les mains dans les poches, le cornichon dyslexique prend un virage en épingle et accélère en même temps. Je suis projeté contre les sièges.

Il a eu son permis avec un bon de réduction ou quoi ?!

Une vérification rapide par la vitre et je vois que l'on pénètre dans la ferme communale.

Des champs. Des vaches. Des barbelés électrifiés.

Barbelés ?

Electrifiés ?

Bienvenue dans le camp concentrationnaire de Coin-Perdu sur Trou-Du-Cul-Du-Monde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tadiin voici les nouvelles aventures de nos amis… bon j'ai décidé que ce serai en plusieurs chapitres… chaque journée de leur séjour fera un chapitre soit un prologue (ceci) 7 chp et un épilogue…(si j'y arrive).

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et REVIOU, s'il vous plait !!


	2. 6,55957 fois plus de poules

**Série : gundam au pays des merveilles…**

**Auteur : Yuki-san la bonhomme de le neige rebondissante.**

**Genre : UA, POV Duo, biographie de mes vacances chez mes grands-parents…**

**Couples : Pour l'instant calme plat. Wufei est un grand timide en fait.**

**Wufei : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand timide !!**

**Mnémo : Chuut, on est en G je te rappelle !**

**Disclaimer : Je me suis demandé… Si l'apparence physique et le scénario original appartiennent à la Setsu Agency, alors si moi je fais pas de DA avec et que j'utilise pas le scénar… Ils sont à moi !**

**Mnémo : Mais bien sûr.**

_Note : une petite note ? une petite note ! Je tiens juste à vous dire que je vous adore tous ! Vous avez été d'un soutien IMMENSE pour moi, je ne sais pas si je serais arrivée au bout de ce chapitre sinon._

_Fin de la séquence émotion._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est merdique, même si c'est pour ne mettre qu'un seul mot.s_

**Savez-vous planter les choux ?**

**6,55957 fois plus de poules**

Nous venons de descendre du véhicule jaune. Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour arriver ici avant la nuit et en un seul morceau.

Tout d'abord, faisons la description du lieu, repérage avant tout.

C'est… vert. Autant que notre bus était jaune. Des vaches glandent çà et là dans les prés, un immense bâtiment qui cocotte affreusement à l'arrière plan. Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est une longue barre de ciment grise, avec un toit rouge, un silo de je sais pas quoi à côté et… ça pue jusqu'ici. On entend des bruits qui s'en échappent.

Le mot cocotte est très approprié.

Maintenant, rajoutez onze glandus paumés ayant commis des vols ou des agressions à répétition sur une étendue d'herbe fraîchement broutée avec deux accompagnateurs ne sachant pas différencier un lapin d'un canard – Sally réussirait, mais quant à nous expliquer la différence sans mentionner le mot « anatomie »… – et affligés d'un vieux bus en miettes rapiécées.

C'est la Twilight Zone.

Et c'est tout guilleret et fringuant que DBZ se précipite vers un alignement de pseudos-bungalows en nous disant de nous dépêcher de nous installer pour que dès cet après-midi nous puissions commencer les activités ludiques et…

Là, j'ai décroché.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait l ?

Je me suis posé la même question au dernier voyage qui avait pour thème, je cite texto ce que nous a dit Zechs : « La découverte des hautes montagnes armoricaines ». Je peux vous assurer après deux semaines à ratisser la région que la Bretagne, c'est plat.

D'ailleurs, cette même question, je me la suis posé au voyage précédent. Et celui d'encore avant. Et aussi à mon arrivée dans ce centre.

C'est si grave que ça de braquer la caisse de l'épicier du bas de la rue avec un faux pistolet ?

N'empêche que je l'aimais bien moi ce pistolet à bille.

Et puis fallait voir la tête des flics quand ils ont compris que je me foutais de leur gueule.

Bref.

Nous sommes cinq par bungalow.

Avec qui me mets-je ?

Avec Nichols, laissez tomber. Les profs, même pas en rêve. Alex et Mueller, pas d'envie suicidaire non plus…

Reste notre ch'tit groupe d'explorateurs des entrailles de la Terre.

Je les adore. Trop dommage que Heero et Tro soient des muets congénitaux et que Wu ait un balai dans le cul depuis sa naissance.

Mais j'ai l'habitude.

Je vais souffrir en silence.

Avec ma conception du silence.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Heureusement que nous avons de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les endroits exigus, sombres, inhabitables.

Parce que sombre, exigu et inhabitable, ce bungalow l'est.

Il y a une vague odeur de cheval qui flotte dans l'air, les matelas sont dans un état de délabrement passablement avancé et des draps et couvertures ont été entassés dans un coin de l'Antre. Nous nous tenons tout les cinq à l'entrée et jetons un regard panoramique dans cette parodie de pièce.

Une araignée me passe entre les jambes pour fuir.

Quatre fait un bond de quarante mètres.

Heero, le brave, le fort, le suicidaire Heero, s'avance d'un pas dans la…

Non vraiment, ce n'est pas une pièce.

En un seul geste, Heero pose son sac, tire les rideaux, jette des draps et une couverture sur un des lits superposés et se retourne vers nous, poings sur les hanches et Regard-de-la-mort pour faire bonne mesure.

Ce mec est inhumain.

Je prends le lit juste au-dessus de celui d'Heero, Wufei se met sur l'unique couchette une place de l'Antre et Trowa et Quatre squattent l'autre lit superposé.

Compte-tenu du fait que nous logeons dans un bungalow de cinq centimètres carrés à tout casser, je trouve incroyable d'avoir, moi, réussi l'exploit de sortir mon matelas hors de ce trou à rats.

Mauvais souvenirs…

Donc je suis maintenant dehors, avec un truc vaguement rectangulaire en mousse, appuyé contre le mur en faux bois de notre faux baraquement grand luxe.

Pourquoi ?

Mwahahahahah.

Bicôze.

…

C'est juste histoire de vérifier au grand air si, effectivement, je ne devrais pas procéder à une désinfection intégrale du machin-mousse sur lequel je vais, tout de même, devoir dormir pendant une semaine.

Vérification effectuée.

Procédure d'éradication des parasites en route.

Problème…

Si je tente d'enlever la crasse, les parasites et de tout désinfecter, le matelas va disparaître dans son intégralité.

C'est donc parmi les grognements dérangés de mes amis que je rentre mon copain Machin-mousse qui va me tenir compagnie pendant sept loooongues nuits.

Un coup d'œil à Heero… Il est en mode défensif.

Qu'est-ce que le mode défensif ?

Œil hagard, recroquevillement sur lui même, tremblements incontrôlables…

Prenez le contraire du mot Heero et voil

-Hee-man ? Si tu le sens pas, t'as qu'à dormir avec moi, le lit doit être assez grand…

Je peux me répondre à moi-même. Non.

-Enfin, voilà quoi. Si t'as trop les chocottes, chuis là.

Entraide et partage, c'est beau, non ? Non ?

Bon tant pis.

Il hoche la tête frénétiquement et cours se mettre dehors. De leurs côté, les autres ont déjà commencé à s'installer. Wufei a fait son lit parfaitement. C'est-à-dire, d'une manière parfaitement parfaite. Pas un plis, pas une vague, pas comme moi… Je regarde la montagne de tissus qui recouvre mon lit à moi. Sont-ce vraiment couvertures et draps cela ?

Et toi parler le Yoda ?

Quant à Tro et Quatre… Je crois que j'ai la berlue.

Quatre est réfugié sur le lit du haut et observe, très pâle et très yeux grands ouverts, Trowa en train de chasser les araignées qui colonisent la mini-bicoque. J'avoue, c'est comique à voir.

-Dégage saleté d'araignée…

-Hyaah ! Trowaa ! Y en a une autre l ! Crie Quatre en pointant la pauvre bête du doigt.

Je prends place… Il ne manque plus que le pop-corn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais pop-corn il n'y a pas.

Non, mais par contre il y a un déjeuner équilibré et champêtre qui nous attends.

Traduction : on va manger de la bouffe pour lapin entre deux bouses de vaches au milieu des champs.

J'avais presque raison.

Donc à midi, nous étions tous en train de savamment nous tordre de douleur à cause de la faim qui nous tiraillait l'estomac, quand soudain ! DBZ débarqua en nous annonçant qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Nous nous sommes rués comme une troupe d'hippopotames en furie vers ce qui semblait être le pique-nique, sans trop se poser de question sur les mots « équilibr » et « champêtre ».

Un morceau de fromage de chèvre sur du pain de campagne, une pomme et le choix entre jus de fruit et lait.

Bon appétit, bien sûr !

Tiens, ça manque de verdure tout ça…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma pensée que nous sont distribués de petites assiettes en carton de la taille du paquet de mouchoir du Grand Chef Stroumph.

Puis dans les mini assiettes sont disposées deux feuilles de laitue et une carotte crue.

Où est le cuistot ?

Je lève le regard et tombe sur la matronne qui vient de nous servir.

Vu comme la femme est imposante, je crois que je vais me la fermer.

Elle est… vieille comme Denver le dernier dinosaure, mais en plus grincheux. Elle porte la moustache et… Non il n'y a pas de cheval plus proche qu'elle n'est. Elle dort dans les écuries ou quoi ?

C'est sûrement une histoire de contact rapproché avec la nature.

A côté de moi, je vois Heero qui tente de manger son pain sans se casser de dents. Il adopte un air très circonspect et je crois qu'il cherche à savoir précisément d'où viennent ces denrées alimentaires car il les examine de près tout en mâchonnant son pain.

De mon autre côté – parce que oui en effet j'en ai deux des côtés, un gauche, un droit – il y a Wufei qui vient de tomber en transe contemplative après avoir goûté au p'tit chèvre. Il a les yeux grands ouverts et la tartine en suspens à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il a cessé de mâcher et… oooh quelle jolie couleur verte ! Il semblerait que notre petit chinois ait décidé de se faire caméléon, il prend la même teinte que l'herbe des alentours…

Pour en revenir au contenu de mon assiette, que choisir ?

Entre la salade fanée et les carottes.

Je n'aime pas les carottes.

Les carottes, c'est comme les haricots, c'est tellement orange que ça en devient douteux.

Mais les haricots sont verts.

Et les petits pois sont rouges…

Hem.

Donc je me rabats aussitôt sur le lait.

On boit le lait – stoïque, rester stoïque – on prend la pomme, son courage, un couteau…

Et on mange.

Vas-y, ô preux chevalier Maxwell, montre à l'ennemi ton cœur vaillant !

En cinq minutes, tout le monde a terminé de… manger.

Chacun à sa manière. Heero a finit de mâcher son morceau de pain et se remet tant bien que mal de ce qui me semble être une crampe à la mâchoire, Wufei est passé du vert pelouse au rouge soutenu, Réléna a annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler en vertu de son régime basses calories, Nichols a tout boulotté sans se poser de question…

Et le reste est parti aux toilettes.

Si ils arrivent seulement à en trouver dans ce trou…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce petit en-cas terminé, Sally s'est levée joyeusement – c'est le syndrome du Dumm Barbie Zechs, elle ne s'en remettra pas – et a déclaré que ici, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le champ, commençaient nos activités amusantes. Ou ludiques. Même ludo-éducatives je dirai.

Ludo-éducatif, c'est la mention écrite en jaune fluo sur les logiciels Adibou.

Nous allons amorcer une manœuvre menant à long terme vers notre réinsertion dans le monde de la vache Meuh-Meuh.

Pour l'instant on en reste à la poule Cot-Cot.

Vous rappelez-vous de l'immense bâtiment grisâtre avec des relents de je ne sais quoi qui flottaient autour ?

C'est le poulailler.

Poules cent pour cent pure batterie.

Parlez-moi de nature.

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'entrée et, première grande nouvelle, Réléna a appris qu'il était déconseillé de se balader à la ferme avec des chaussures à talons. Elle s'est joliment viandé sur un tas de paille vieillissante surnageant dans une flaque d'eau sale.

-Ah ça ma p'tite dame ! fôllait vous z'y attend' ! Olé po ine boune idée que d'seu balader n'en chaussures coumac…

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'origine de la voix.

C'est…

Pas…

Humain.

Je crois que c'est le cousin germain de Miss Bigoudi, mais dans la branche péquenot malingre avec motte de terre dans le nez.

Le mégot éteint depuis trois mille plombes est remplacé par un brin de paille.

C'est le même bleu de travail violemment immonde, mais le pauvre mec nage dedans.

Il a confondu les tailles, il a pris extra extra large au lieu de haricot rachitique anémié.

-Oh mé c'ét-y pas les p'tiots d'la ville ? Vous v'nant pour vouèr les poules ?

-Heu oui, cher ami, nous aimerions pouvoir visiter ce grand bâtiment. Est-ce un élevage en batterie ? Vous les faites sortir de temps en temps vos gallinacés ou pas ? Demande galamment Sally au sous-être.

Twilight Zone quand tu nous tiens !

Déjà la plupart des élèves sont largués. Quatre sifflote en faisant un trou dans la boue avec son talon et Trowa le regarde faire.

Il y a quelque chose là-dessous, j'en suis sûr. Et deux personnes de plus à chambrer, deux !

Dorothy explique à Réléna avec toute l'emphase possible que ses parents, avant de la mettre dans ce centre, l'emmenaient souvent dans leur résidence secondaire dans la Creuse, et tu comprends ma chèèère que nous allions faire du polo dans l'immeeeeense parc, et c'était exquis ! Mais bien sûûûûr Pèèère et Mèèèère on découvert mon terrrrible secret et alors…

Sa vie est une terrrrrible tragédie grecque, croyez-moi.

Alex est en train de bourrer le futal de Mueller avec de la paille mouillée. Mueller rigole comme l'imbécile qu'il est et Nichols contemple la scène en se curant le nez.

Blah, dégueu !

En arrière plan, il y a Treize, un mec comique si vous voulez mon avis – vous avez intérêt à le vouloir – qui cueille des pâquerettes.

Il aurait pas dû se retrouver dans un centre de délinquants. Dans un asile de fous oui, mais pas ici. Il collectionne les roses, son futur métier est de jardiner dans le potager de sa grand-mère et sa grande ambition est de devenir le maître du monde. Il est gentil dans le fond…

Dans le fond…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vais devenir végétarien.

Je ne mangerai plus jamais de poulet.

Je veux que la terre s'ouvre et m'avale.

Combien de fois me suis-je pris les pieds dans un de ces oiseaux courant comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses ?

Je n'aurai jamais cru que le machin étiqueté pur poulet élevé au grain sous cellophane pouvait être une espèce de machine hurlante passant à fond de train d'un bout à l'autre de la mangeoire en laissant trois plumes tout les mètres.

Quand il ne reste plus que cinq de ces trucs blanc sur leur croupion, les poules sont envoyées à l'abattoir.

Quand elles ont réussi à sortir de la cage à œuf sans mourir asphyxiées, elles vont crever piétinées au milieu du bâtiment.

Et quand ces connes ne vous fuient pas, elles essaient de bouffer vos pompes.

Monsieur La-Nature-Et-Moi-Ca-Fait-Un a tout de suite saisi une poule qui passait par là. Elle s'est mis à battre frénétiquement de ses ailes déplumées.

-Voil ! Vous vouéyez, c'tine poule bien dodue ! L'est garantie naturelle ! Et olé un poulet fermier ! Garanti que j'vous dit !

Peuchère, je vous crois !

-Et vous vouéyez, c'teu p'tit cageot dans n'eul coin. C'est l'endroué que les poules vont pondre ! Que tout le jour on va les ramasser thiellés œufs qu'elles pondent !

Je vois ça. En démonstration une de ces matronnes qu'on a déjà vu nous servir notre festin se dirige vers le cageot. Elle fait dégager les poules encore en train de pondre avec un coup de pied – « Va-t-en salope ! » – et ramasse les œufs un à un dans son tablier. Ainsi elle fait deux trois aller-retour, les posant à chaque fois dans des boîtes à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Que de chemin…

Rien que pour des œufs…

Ca se casse si facilement…

Niark, I'm evil.

-Eh Quatre! Ca te dit de faire une omelette géante ? Chuchotai-je dans l'oreille du blond.

Un sourire machiavélique étire ses traits. Mignon petit garçon…

Il donne un coup de coude à Tro et lui répète ce que je lui ai dit. En deux secondes Heero et Wufei sont eux aussi mis au courant. Pendant ce temps j'ai suivi l'exemple de notre guide et me suis saisi d'une poule qui avait décidé de picorer mes pompes.

On ne touche pas à mes pompes.

Les quatre font comme moi et nous nous éclipsons discrètement du groupe.

En tout cas aussi discrètement que le permettent des gallinacés en plein délire paranoïde pendus par les pattes.

Ben oui, par les pattes, c'est le meilleur moyen de les tenir.

Comme des sioux nous approchons de la cible. La grosse femme est de dos. Dieu que ses fripes sont moches. Mais c'est mieux qu'on ne voie pas sa face, sinon le courage m'aurai manqué.

A un mètre derrière elle nous nous arrêtons tous. Je me retourne et mets un doigt sur ma bouche.

-Quand elle se retourne, on lui balance les poules en criant Ô poule suspend ton vol. Chuchotai-je.

-Pourquoi cette phrase. Me demande Trowa.

J'aime Trowa. Il pose le même genre de question chiante que Quatre.

-Parce que. En plus c'est un grand poète qui a dit ça. Ne dénigre pas sa mémoire.

Je reviens à la madame. Je lui tapote l'épaule en lui faisant un « Euh… Excusez-moi madâme ! »

Elle se retourne. Elle a le tablier PLEIN d'œufs. Immédiatement elle se reçoit dans la figure cinq poulettes dangereusement déboussolées et gravement atteintes, toutes en plumes sales et en cotcot assourdissants. Cinq « Ô poule suspend ton vol » retentissent. Tout le monde admire le spectacle, Nichols en est tellement ébahis qu'il cesse soudain de se curer le nez.

Elle lâche les œufs.

Qui veut une omelette du chef ? Demandez, vous gênez pas, y en a deux mètres carré.

Les élèves applaudissent.

Sally s'excuse platement auprès de l'ami des bêtes.

DBZ prépare son kaméhaméha.

Rugissement de bête sauvage dans…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS BANDE D'IDIOTS !! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ? N'IMPORTE QUOI J'AI JAMAIS VU CA !!! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !!! PUNITION EXEMPLAIRE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUT NETTOYER ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!!!!

On a même pas le temps de dire « ouf » ou « prout » ou encore « merde » qu'on se retrouve seuls au milieu d'une colonie de piaf avec un seau de grésil, des gants en vieux caoutchouc, une brosse et une éponge chacun dans les mains.

…

Beuh, c'est pas sympaaaa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il fait nuit. Le niveau de ténèbritude de notre bungalow atteint des proportions sombrement titanesques.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Rectification, je ne PEUX pas dormir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que :

1) J'empeste le grésil. C'est que ça pue ce machin ! Prenez du white spirit, de l'alcool à brûler, du cyclohexane et du décapant pour tuyauterie, sentez c'est prêt ! Ah, et puis faut pas oublier qu'on a été dans un poulailler géant pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi, à récurer une flaque de deux mètres carré tout en jaune, visqueux, plumes et déjections et… Aaaaaaaah, beûrk !

2) Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à cette période de carême… Par là il faut entendre que j'ai mangé ce soir un bouillon de bœuf, dans la joie, la camaraderie, les regards noirs et suspicieux des accompagnateurs… Le bouillon avait d'étranges similitudes avec de l'eau chaude salée. Un malheureux bout de poireau se noyait au milieu de mon assiette.

3) La nature est contre moi – et accessoirement le monde entier – les cigales, grillons, criquets et autres crécelles à six pattes se sont donnés rendez-vous sous notre fenêtre. J'ai la sérénade en stéréo. On les entend au travers de la vitre. Putain ça n'arrive qu'à moi !

Bref… Je suis assourdis, j'empeste une substance immonde, j'ai l'impression que ma colonne vertébrale a subit une explosion thermonucléaire, je prie pour qu'un rat se pointe – dans des moments pareil je pourrait bouffer n'importe quoi, expérience ! – et il ne manquerai plus que…

-Duo ?

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. J'en étais sûr.

-Je peux… Est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

-Oui…

Je suis trop gentiiiiil, je suis un couillon finiiiiiit…

Heero se cale à côté de moi, se blottit dans mes bras en tremblant.

Comme d'habitude, je suis un peu désarçonné par ce soudain… virement de situation – Bordel Heero t'as pas idée d'être claustro ! – mais je m'y fait. Je le prends dans mes bras en attendant qu'il aie finit de trembler.

Il est trop choupinet le mignon petit gar…

…

……

Je m'entends penser et je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Tombe-je amoureux ?

Suis-je maudis ?

Je crois qu'un petit somme s'impose…

Bonne nuit monde cruel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ooooooo le chapitre uuuuunnn ! miraaacle !

Hem, désolée pour vous faire attendre ainsi… mais c'est que c'est dur pour moi de l'écrire cette fic…

Vous y trompez pas ! ça m'amuse (et ça me défoule !) mais… c'est une des fics auxquelles j'apporte le plus de soin…

J'apporte du soin à TOUTES mes fics ! Mais celle-là… elle est spéciale #larme à l'œil#

Enfin bon…

Je n'ai pas la force à cette heure avancée de le nuit de répondre à toutes les reviews…#Dieu sait seulement combien y en a avec celles de blpplredl# alors je vais faire un GROOOOS bisou à TOUT mes reviewers en espérant que vous allez m'envoyer un petit message d'encouragement auquel je vous promets que je répondrais !

Yuki


	3. Crotte de bique

**Série : Le gundam est dans le pré.**

**Auteur : Yuki-san. Mais tout n'est pas de ma faute, il y a une muse, un frère et un ordi (il s'appelle George) d'impliqués aussi.**

**Genre : UA, POV, yaoi futur… perso j'ai du mal à le voir.**

**Couples : Ca se précise…**

**Disclaimer : Yuki : Non.**

**Wufei : Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**Yuki : Tout ce que vous voudrez mais non.**

**Mnémo : Aaaah ! Ca veut p't'être dire, non, je ne reprendrai plus de tartines de Nutella…**

**Duo : Ou, non, je ne sais pas faire du tricycle…**

**Heero : Ou, non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Yuki : NOOOONNNN !!! Pas çaaaaaaaa !!**

_Je tiens donc à remercier : **Sandra, Shi-sama, Lilou1, Alana, Carina D, Leenaren, Cholera, Calamithy** (scuse moi de pas avoir pu te reviewer récemment, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps)**, sekhmet02, chris52, selena.**_

_Je vous adore ! Et vos compliments me vont droit au cœur #l'art du mélo#. J'adore vos reviews et… Vous m'êtes d'un soutien précieux !_

_Merci tout spécialement à **Onna Heera**, chère amie… si tu n'étais pas là…Ahlala… Et puis à **katchou **et **kroukrou** enfin sur ff.net, merci à vous très chères._

_Et enfin **Yami Aku** dédicace spéciale parce que je t'aime._

_Bisoux et bonne lecture !_

**Savez-vous planter les choux ?**

**Crotte de bique**

Un quart d'heure que je suis coincé.

Je vais finir par appeler enfance maltraitée…

Quoique, la compagnie n'est pas mauvaise, ça va encore. Heero est supportable.

En version endormie bien sûr. La version éveillé-prêt-à-égorger est beaucoup moins sympathique, si si j'vous jure.

Et en plus je lui sert de peluche géante.

Cliché, non ?

J'aurais dû m'y attendre en acceptant qu'il vienne dormir dans mon lit.

C'est pas que ça me gène particulièrement mais c'est qu'il m'étouffe le bonhomme l !

Et puis faut pas oublier qu'y a Saturnin le canard qui se prend pour le coq et qui nous chante la sérénade depuis cinq heure du matin. Si ça continue comme ça, il y aura du magret de canard à midi.

Heero se tourne un peu et je me retrouve avec les yeux pleins de cheveux très bruns, très soyeux, très l'Oréal…

Très en pétards…

Je sais pas comment il fait pour coiffer son nid, mais ça doit pas être facile tout les jours.

Compatis-je ?

Moui, je compatije. J'ai rien à dire de mon côté, parce que des cheveux de trois mètres de long, c'est pas marrant à entretenir.

En plus j'ai inventé un nouveau verbe ! Fantastique sachant que j'arrive à rester inventif même dans des situations désespérées, entre deux Couacs de la mort par Saturnin qui va définitivement finir en pâté d'ici le coucher du soleil non mais franchement ça va pas de réveiller les bonnes gens à des heures pareilles…

Interrompant mon indignation intérieure, Heero choisi ce moment pour se réveiller.

Il ouvre un œil glauque sur ma personne et grommelle quelque chose avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Qui est le mal luné ici ?

-Duo, quesstufoudanmonliassteurci ?

Oui oui Heero, je te comprends, je compatije profondément à ton désarroi.

-Heero, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le club des néologistes en herbe, maintenant veux-tu me suivre ? Nous allons revêtir des peaux de bêtes et chasser Saturnin sur ce territoire envahi par les extraterrestres.

-Tout c'que tu voudras…

Est-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Non.

Si ?

Rooooh.

Méchant garçon que je suis. Ca me donne envie de lui demander n'importe quoi.

Je me prends pour sa maman ou pas ?

D'autres questions bêtes ?

-Fais un bisou à ta maman chérie.

Smack.

-Maintenant j'veux dormir Duo.

J'ai rêv ?

Non.

Si ?

Non.

Rooooh.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'aurais voulu rester éternellement dans ce pseudo lit.

J'aurais voulu que Morphée ne me fuie pas comme la Peste.

J'aurais voulu faire un confit de canard.

J'aurais voulu que DBZ nous oublie.

J'aurais voulu qu'il se fasse bouffer par les vaches, qu'il se noie dans l'auge des oies, qu'il se fasse griller dans le four à pain, fermenter dans les cuves à fromage…

Mais le Très-Haut a, comme d'habitude, dérogé à son devoir et m'a délaissé complètement.

Merci Big Bob.

Je devrai communier plus souvent.

En plus, je suis persuadé qu'une hostie serait plus nourrissante que ce qu'on va nous servir.

Je ne sais pas encore, nous venons tout juste de sortir de la tanière. Nous nous dirigeons en un cortège funèbre vers le bâtiment principal. Il paraît neuf et dedans, il y a le réfectoire. Ca nous évitera la parodie de déjeuner sur l'herbe d'hier.

Il y a beaucoup d'entrain dans la foule, c'est dingue.

On dirait un défilé de croque-morts en goguette.

Le réfectoire est une immense salle sentant le plastique moulé à plein nez. C'est tout en lino et en caoutchouc expansé. Ou ce que j'appelle le caoutchouc expansé. Le design est à vomir : poignées de porte jaune d'or, linoléum gris et plafond blanc éclatant. Encadrement des portes et des fenêtres bleu électrique et, comble du comble de la crème du summum, murs en moquette râpeuse.

Il y a un buffet dans un coin du plastico-réfectoire. Au menu, corn flakes et avoine.

Avoine.

Corn flakes.

Corn flakes.

Avoine.

Mon coeur balance.

Avec ça il y a au choix lait ou yaourt, pas de confiture mais du beurre avec le même parpaing qu'on nous a offert gracieusement hier midi. Et hier soir. Le pain est assez mal pass

Et puis thé, café.

Rectification, café et café.

J'aurais deux mots à dire au cuisinier…

Finalement après un long débat intérieur, je me décide pour les flocons d'avoine avec du lait.

Derrière moi Quatre demande innocemment à Trowa :

-Dis Trowa, c'est vrai qu'on donne de l'avoine aux chevaux ?

-Oui, ils apprécient beaucoup, comme les carottes…

Ooooh les bons corn flakes !!

Une fois que nous nous sommes tous servi, nous allons nous asseoir. Chaises cent pour cent polyester, tables cent pour cent triple couche de poussière.

Je pose mon bol et un petit nuage se soulève.

Danger…

Vite retirer le bol le temps que le nuage de poussière retombe.

Wufei observe le phénomène avec des yeux exorbités.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand les femmes de ménage sont plus occupées à moissonner des œufs plutôt que de nettoyer le bâtiment principal.

Une fois que nous sommes enfin assis à nos places sans nuée asphyxiante en vue, je jette un coup d'œil douteux à mes corn flakes douteux.

Ils ont disparus.

Le lait a pris la consistance du porridge pas frais de ma maman.

-Beuah ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Je crois que c'est tes céréales… Tiens tu vois y en a une là pas totalement dissoute. Me montre Heero.

-Merci Hee-chan. C'est dingue, je me sens rassasié tout à coup.

Je contemple longuement ma soupe gélifiée d'ex pétales de maïs.

-Faut que tu manges Duo.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Quat.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je consommerai de cette substance visqueuse.

Je prends ma cuillère dans le vain espoir de pouvoir sauver une ou deux céréales. Elle fait un bruit de succion en sortant de la gelée de corn flakes dissous.

Végétarien ne me va pas.

Anorexique est peut-être un régime alimentaire plus adapté à ma situation.

Subitement mon bol disparaît de mon champ de vision et est remplacé par un autre bol rempli de yaourt - fromage blanc.

-Mange.

-C'est demandé si gentiment.

Je n'ai plus de prétexte pour m'abstenir.

Courage mon petit Duo.

Fuck.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après ce si bon et diététique petit-déjeuner, nous avons été emmenés vers un enclot à l'autre bout du monde.

Si Trowa a peur de l'eau et Heero a peur des endroits fermés, moi j'ai peur des longues distances.

Je me demande simplement combien de kilomètres on a parcouru juste pour atteindre l'enclot de bêtes sauvages qui seront le thème principal du jour d'aujourd'hui.

Nous n'avons eu qu'un seul indice de la part de Sally.

-Avec leur lait on fait du fromage.

Les réponses allaient de la vache au mouton en passant par le taureau et les mulets.

Rien ne pouvait nous avoir préparé à cela.

Dans une sorte de prairie modèle réduit entourée de barrières en bois entourées de barbelés en fer rouillé étaient…

Les chèvres.

Pequenot-man n'a pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'immédiatement Sally nous explique ce que nous voyons très bien merci beaucoup.

-Voici une chèvre, c'est un mammifère ruminant de la famille des caprinés donc nommé caprin, elle possède des cornes arquées, un pelage fourni la plupart du temps dans les teintes brunes, et est apte à grimper et sauter. Le mâle de cette espèce s'appelle le bouc et le petit c'est… ?

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens pour qu'on puisse répondre.

Elle devra attendre qu'on ait assimilé ce qu'elle a dit avant quand même.

A côté de moi Trowa souffle la réponse à Quatre et Quatre lève brusquement la main.

-Moi je sais Sally !

-Vas-y Quatre.

-Le petit de la chèvre c'est le chavroux !

Et là, Sally vit un grand moment de solitude.

-Mais non Quatre, je t'avais dit le chevreau.

-Oui mais tu parle pas fort alors j'ai pas compris et…

Ma vie se résume donc à discuter du nom du bébé d'un mammifère capriné jusqu'à l'os ?

Je vais me joindre à Sally pour qu'on vive ensemble un grand moment de solitude.

Avec un peu de pot, si je demande gentiment à Wufei, il nous rejoindra… Pour sa Sally.

Pauvre de moi.

Ni une ni deux, Zechs sauve la situation en mettant son grain de sel.

-On va passer sur cette réponse peu conventionnelle.

Ca on peut dire, il a l'art de la formule. En huit mots il a dit en gros : « Quatre, la ferme. » Plus le sous-entendu « Vous êtes universellement des crétins finis. »

-Aujourd'hui vous allez faire connaissance avec les chèvres. Ce sont des animaux très gentils mais il ne faut pas les énerver. Vous avez la matinée pour vous puis nous allons déjeuner. Ensuite durant l'après-midi nous allons apprendre à traire les chèvres.

-Heu… Zechs ? Demande Réléna en levant la main.

Nous ne sommes plus dans une salle de classe mais ces imbéciles d'accompagnateurs ont encore l'envie de nous apprendre des trucs. Combien de temps encore vont-ils garder cet espoir illusoire que nous POUVONS apprendre quelque chose ?

Même le pire des bourrage de crâne ne pourrait pas faire assimiler ne serait-ce que la plus infime des règles de grammaire à mon cerveau rétif.

-Oui Réléna.

-Mais on peut pas traire des chèvres… On peut traire que des vaches, non ? Et puis… Enfin c'est des animals quoi !

-Animôô voyons ma pôôôvre Réléna-sama, nous mettons a u x à la fin des mots en al ! Par pitié, n'esquinte point cette langue qu'est la nôôôtre !

Qui vient de parler ?

Je vous le donne en mille, c'est Dorothy.

-Hem, heu oui. Mais vois-tu Réléna, il faut bien traire les chèvres de temps à autres non ? Bien, nous vous laissons vous familiariser avec les bêtes.

Et ils nous laissent.

Ils nous laissent.

Comme un seul homme nous nous tournons vers les… caprinés à pelage fournis qui peuvent sauter et grimper.

Est-il possible de vivre un moment de solitude à onze personnes ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il n'a pas suffit de deux minutes pour que nous sortions de notre état de tétanisation aiguë. C'est au moment où une des chèvres est venue brouter la robe rose de Réléna que le pataquès a commencé. Nichols et Treize on tenté de jouer les preux chevaliers à la botte de ces dames et on couru vers les animaux fautifs.

Oui ils ont couru vers les pauvres bêtes. Insérez les « pschhhit, allez fout le camp sale bête. » ici.

J'agitais tranquillement la tête en me répétant que c'était lamentable quand soudain…

…

Et là, c'est le drame.

En voulant faire fuir une des chèvres, Treize s'est fait mordre.

Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'on a cru.

LA SCENE QUI SUIT PEUT CHOQUER LES ÂMES SENSIBLES, EPILEPTIQUES OU PARANOÏDES. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, détournez pieusement la tête du discours impur de ce cher Treize et passez à la ligne suivante, je vous prie.

-Oh putain la vache ! Foutredieu de bordel de merde ! Saloperie de pétasse de chèvre de crotte d'enculée de sa race, la couillonne, ch…

-Heu Treizounet, je crois que ça va aller, on a compris que c'est une méchante bête…

-Chiotte.

-Oui oui… Montrez moi votre main, cher Treize. Fait doctement Dorothy.

Elle examine la main.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Non, je ne suis pas une fiotte, j'examine la réaction des autres.

Heero examine le ciel.

Quatre examine le sol.

Wufei examine le spectacle de la main avec les yeux légèrement exorbités.

C'est bon, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez, je ne suis pas seul.

-Treize, tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la tête récemment, demande Dorothy.

-Non ! J'ai faillit me faire bouffer la main par contre.

-Treize, l'hypocondrie se soigne. Avec un bon psy, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

Tout le monde le fixe.

Il n'a rien. RIEN à la main.

Je lui aurais volontiers fichu mon poing dans la figure pour l'exemple mais ça pourrait être mal vu.

Et puis il y a comme qui dirait un chavroux qui teste la résistance des lacets de mes godasses.

J'aime beaucoup l'écologie, je suis un vert, je vous assure. Tant que ce n'est que théorique je serais prêt à dire que manger des carottes tout les jours est bon pour la santé. Je serais prêt à dire que les chevreaux sont de très gentils animaux de l'espèce caprine merci bien.

Mais ma fibre écolo est usée jusqu'à la trame en l'occurrence alors, non le chavroux ne sera pas épargné et ,oui il va rejoindre Saturnin le canard à la casserole.

Et hop !

Un coup de pied dans le cul.

Adios amigos ! Sayonara !

Plus de brouteur intempestif, mes lacets sont presque, quasiment, en partie, sauvés.

-Tu sais Duo, je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de balancer un coup de tatane au bébé chèvre.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Je suis un innocent.

Il suffit de regarder mon auréole pour le voir.

…

Il faut une loupe pour voir mon auréole, je sais.

-Parce que peut-être que la mère ne va pas apprécier…

-Merci de te faire du souci pour moi, Tro. Mais je suis un grand garçon et c'est pas une chèvre qui va me…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. Des cris de frayeur proviennent de Rélélé et Dorofourche – vous ai-je parlé de ses sourcils inhumainement fourchus ? – et m'alertent.

Les voyants sont dans le rouge.

Le signal d'alerte est tiré.

L'alarme s'enclenche.

Ma mâchoire se décroche.

La chèvre en pleine course se précipite vers moi.

Je suis paralysé, mes pompes sont clouées au sol, mon futal est en plomb, mes muscles sont tétanisés.

Bref, je ne peux pas me dégager de la trajectoire du caprin en furie.

La collision est violente, je fais un vol plané de trois mètres de long.

Les têtes de mes amis suivent la trajectoire du projectile humain. Je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre les plumes de mes copines les poules dans les fesses et on pourra jouer au badminton avec moi.

C'est la dernière pensée claire que je formule avant de me scratcher au sol.

Allez penser clairement quand la zone de contact de la chèvre va du ventre à l'entrejambe.

Aie ma tête.

Mon dos.

Mes… Hem.

Ouch. I ache everywhere.

Duo Maxwell n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Autant quand on sombre dans l'inconscience, tout baigne. Relativement. Disons qu'à part les sueurs froides, le tournis, les frissons, la vue qui se brouille, les phrases sans suites, les « Qui-qui, qui me parle ? », tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Merci Leibniz. On est trop déphasé avec le monde pour se focaliser entièrement sur la douleur. Et black-out. Point barre, bonne nuit les petits et bonsoir chez vous.

Mais le réveil est autrement plus affreux et terrible.

Surtout quand on ouvre les yeux sur les yeux bleus presque concernés et inquiets d'Heero.

Et que le bruit de fond est composé des cris hystériques de Réléna, des rires de ces imbéciles d'Alex, Mueller et Nichols et de la voix dramatique de Dorochose.

-C'est affrrrrrreux ! Terrrrrible ! Peut-être ne s'en réveillera-t-il jâmais ! Oh Dieu du ciel !

Oui oui, tout va bien madame la marquise.

C'est cool, on me regrettera quand je serai mort. Je suis sûrement important à leurs yeux.

-Qui pourra me passer les devoirs en anglais, maintenant que personne n'est assez bon dans cette classe pour les faire correctement ?

Merci Dorothy, je vais mille fois mieux.

Je suis fort en anglais.

Seule satisfaction dans ma pathétique vie.

Adieu monde cruel.

-Duo, tu t'en sors ?

-Heero, rassure-moi. Tu crois que je serais autorisé à adopter malgré mon casier judiciaire ?

-Pardon ?

Le pire c'est que c'est toujours la douleur qui vous tire de l'inconscience. Et ça arrache. Un max. En l'occurrence, mes jambes sont liquéfiées, je ne sens plus trop mes… bijoux de famille, mais mes boyaux ont décidé de forcer le passage de l'estomac et remontent lentement mais sûrement le long de ma gorge.

Saisissez-vous le gore du truc ?

Freud disait qu'il fallait parler dans ce genre de cas de grande détresse.

Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est lui qui a dit ça mais…

Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'ai dit, non ?

-Heero, dis-moi que je n'ai pas été castré dans le feu de l'action, que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve horrible et que…

-Tu n'as pas été castré dans le feu de l'action, ceci n'est qu'un rêve horrible.

Il a la voix ultra monotone de celui qui récite une phrase en se foutant bien du sens qu'elle a.

Un peu comme le mec pour les annonces à la Résistance française.

Tatatatin… Françaises, français.

Des oiseaux bleus volent dans le ciel.

Tatatatin.

Trop passionné, j'vous jure.

-Heero, un peu de réconfort serait le bienvenu…

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce comme si j'étais un gosse de deux ans qui braille.

Il a prit des cours de socialisation avec l'homme de Neandertal.

Et il a passé sa dernière vie antérieure enfermé dans un temple de moines du désert de Gobi à panser et nourrir des yaks.

Mais un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ne fait jamais de mal.

Et puis si je peux l'aider à purger son esprit des réminiscences du beurre de yak et des rouleaux à prières ça serait bien, non ?

La douleur me rend confus je crois…

-Heero, c'est moi ou un éléphant rose se balade dans le pré à proximit ?

Il jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

-Non Duo, tu hallucines.

-Ah, ça me rassure…

-Ce coup semble être plus grave qu'on ne le pensait.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, on adoptera…

C'est dingue comme le soleil se couche vite sous ces latitudes.

-Duo, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Oui c'est sûr. Il est tard…

Et puis il y a de jolies étoiles par ici. Et le doux chant des poules.

-Viens, je t'emmène au bungalow.

-Heero, tu es un ange, mais je suis sûr que je peux me débrouiller pour marcher sans l'aide d'un ancien moine…

Pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

Pas le temps de voir le sol sur lequel je vais me crasher.

Black-out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je suis dans l'infirmerie.

Et j'ai pris une décision importante qui va changer la face du monde.

Tant que je serais dans ce bled fermier, je ne dois plus me blesser trop gravement. Ou sinon je risquerais d'échouer à nouveau là-dedans.

En fait on prend deux bungalows, on les repeint en blanc et pof ! On a une infirmerie maison, prête pour toutes les occasions.

Dans un coin, deux cafard se battent en duel. Le tube d'aspirine – seul et unique médicament à des kilomètres à la ronde – est un échantillon datant de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Enfin, non. Je suis mauvaise langue. Il y a aussi un placard rempli de coton et de ouate, deux rouleaux de sparadrap où niche madame Mite et ses filles, un paquet de pansements Mickey Mouse et une bouteille d'alcool. Non, pas de l'alcool à soixante-dix, pas de l'alcool médical, pas désinfectant, non.

Un bouteille de piquette infecte et ultra diluée d'après la couleur. Ou alors c'est du brandy mais je ne sais pas ce que fout du brandy dans une bouteille d'évian. On peut aussi se demander comment ils auraient fait pour diluer du vin rouge de façon à ce qu'il prenne une couleur ambrée.

Je n'ai décidément pas envie de revenir par ici.

Seul truc cool : je n'ai pas eu à traire le chavroux ou sa maman.

J'en serais mort.

Et puis truc cool version deux : je ne me suis pas fait émasculer.

Joie !

Bonheur !

Je n'aurais pas à avoir une voix de fausset pendant le restant de mes jours !

Un peu plus et je finirais presque par trouver cette journée sublimissime.

…

……

………

Je m'emmeeeeeerde.

Avec un grand A.

Loft Story deux, je connais mes classiques.

Bon, je redresse sur mon séant, personne à l'horizon. Youpi. Je vais vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir. La poignée tourne pas.

Allons-y plus fort.

Gnnnnn… Toujours pas.

Fuck, ils m'ont enfermé.

Mais ils ne me connaissent pas assez bien. Mwahaha.

Je vais à la fenêtre, tire une pince à chignon de ma tresse et crochète la serrure.

Cric…cric…CRAC !

Hem. Visiblement, soit les installations sont vraiment pourrites, soit ils me connaissent trop bien.

La serrure de la fenêtre est pétée !! Ouiiin

Ouiiiin.

Ouiiiin.

CLANG

-Argh ! Saloperie, c'est quoi ce machin !!

Je ramasse la brique qui a été lancée à travers la vitre et la jette dehors, de rage, de désespoir, de ô vieillesse ennemie.

-Hey, tu pourrais pas faire attention !

Cette voix.

My God, cette voix ! C'est Dieu mon sauveur !

-Heero, tu es venu me sauver.

-Je t'ai juste donner l'idée de briser la vitre vu que tu ne semblais pas capable d'y penser toi-même.

Je commence à déblayer toutes les échardes de verres encore présentes sur l'encadrement de la vitre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Attation, je descends !

-Non, Duo ! Il y a… !

Ahah, attendre moi ?

Bien sûr que non.

Je passe la fenêtre et me retrouve nez à nez avec Heero. Heero en équilibre précaire sur une pile d'agglos. L'équation est simple. Moi en plein vol par la fenêtre, pas de point d'appuis plus Heero qui me sert de point d'appuis plus instabilité matérielle plus pas de point d'appuis pour l'autre claustro…

Un dessin ?

Ni une ni deux, nous sommes à terre, avachis l'un sur l'autre, égratignés de partout.

Je suis mourut.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pas la peine de vous dire qu'après ces fabuleuses aventures, nous nous sommes écrasés dans mon lit tout les deux.

Il avait le cul en compote.

Ben ouais, c'est ce qui arrive après une chute de deux mètres avec rétamation programmée sur postérieur.

Ainsi, dans le noir de la nuit, je prie pour que demain on n'ait qu'à nourrir des lapins.

C'est pas dangereux.

Ca fait pas de bruit.

Et ça ne décide pas comme ça de vouloir vous transformer en eunuque.

Je prie aussi pour que Saturnin le canard se la ferme.

C'est pour sa santé que je dis ça vous savez ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Terminé.

Non. o.O

Si.

Mais c'est magnifiiiiiique ! Après tant de temps !! Mon dieu quelle joie !!

Arg, en fait j'ai l'impression que mon humour s'épuise… Et ça m'énerve.

Passke je veux que ça soit marrant !!

Il le faut ! .

Bref. Prévenez moi et dites moi franchement si vous trouvez que c'est ridiculement nul ou je ne sais quoi.

REVIOU ! et à dans… euh #date indéterminée# pour le prochain chapitre !

Yuki


	4. Aaaah le peutiiit vin blaaanc

**Série : Bishos et robots.**

**Auteur : Un jour, Dieu a dit, « que Georges soit » et Georges fut. Il le dota d'un joli clavier, d'un disque dur rabougri, d'un poids incommensurable et d'une maîtresse : Yuki-san. Alors Dieu vit qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur. Mais se disant qu'il était vachement trop fatigué pour recommencer, qu'il se faisait tard et que la Trilogie du samedi allait débuter, il se fit un bon pop-corn et laissa l'autrice en plan avec Georges… et un début de fic dans la tête. Et voilà ce que ça donne. Dieu n'en finit pas de s'en mordre les doigts. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Demandez là-haut.**

**Genre : UCC (Univers Complètement Chamboulé), et POV d'un PVS (Personnage Violemment Secoué), Yaoi aussi par ailleurs…**

**Couples : Alors à ce moment là, l'abeille va butiner la fleur de maman tu comprends ? Et puis le papa va poser une graine dans le jardin et…**

**Duo : Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Bon et sinon, quand est-ce que je suis avec Heero moi, hein ?**

**Yuki : Le 1x2 est quasi palpable… Incroyable !**

**Duo : . Mouais, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se profilerai un jour celui l**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, les personnages, l'univers, les méchas, l'intrigue, TOUT ! Et même que je gagne beaucoup d'argent avec cette histoire et que je suis riche à millions. Pour toute réclamation, adressez-vous à mon avocat…**

**Savez-vous planter les choux ?**

**Aaah le peutiiit vin blaaaanc…**

_Qu'on boit sous les tonnelles,_

_Comme les filles sont belles_

_Du côté de Nojean !_

_(chanson à boire traditionnelle)_

Une plage, du sable blanc et fin, le soleil brille et se reflète sur le lagon turquoise aux eaux transparentes. Je me tape la bronzette sur une grande serviette de plage, sirotant occasionnellement un cocktail à… à quoi déjà?

Euh, disons simplement à l'ananas. Miam.

Et puis on rajoute un masseur, un expert masseur. Avec de l'huile de massage à la… fraise, allez, soyons fous.

Et puis le masseur s'appelle Heero Yuy tiens, pourquoi pas.

Donc je disais, sable fin, cocotiers, coquillages et crustacés…

Accessoirement un coucher de soleil flamboyant où Heero et moi nous embrassons langoureusement avec le bruit délicat des vagues venant mourir sur la plage, le chant des oiseaux de paradis…

Le ronflement de Wufei…

Non non, on oublie ça, je disais, chant des oiseaux de paradis, oui tout à fait…

Chant de Saturnin le canard aussi…

…

Arg.

Le monde est contre moi. Ne peut-on plus rêver tranquillement par ici ?

Avec précaution j'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Un instant j'ai cru que je n'étais pas sorti de mon rêve vu qu'une paire d'yeux bleus intense m'accueillirent au sortir du sommeil.

J'ai bien spécifié le terme croire, verbe du troisième groupe supputant le pas forcément possible. Parce que le regard a beau être bleu, il demeure le regard d'Heero et par là même, je doute qu'un jour je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens sans me sentir en danger de mort.

-Oï, Heero, salut vieille branche.

Ronflement sonore de Wufei.

-De quoi tu rêvais ?

Non mon petit Heero, tu ne veux pas le savoir, je te jure. Tiens, si on parlait d'autre chose…

-Tu as dis mon nom dans ton sommeil…

-…

-Duo ?

-Ooooh, comme il fait beau aujourd'hui !

Il hausse un sourcil, je me tortille sur place.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu éludes la question ?

Tortille, tortille…

-Duo, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tes rêves ?

Tortille. Je parie qu'il le sait pertinemment bien le salaud, il veut juste me le voir dire. Gigote.

Stop.

Retour en arrière…

.etogiG .erid roiv el em etsuj tuev li…

Stop. C'est moi ou il a bel et bien sa main sur mes fesses ?

Ronflement très sonore de Wufei. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça casse un peu l'ambiance, mais je ferais avec.

-Euh… Heero…

-Oui Duo ?

Deux mots, six lettres, putain d'intensité, ça me donne envie de…

Non, il y a des enfants non majeurs qui nous lisent, c'est pas bien.

N'empêche qu'actuellement, je connais un petit japonais qui est carrément hors caractère. Et ses yeux sont très bleus. Tiens, Saturnin chante encore.

Ouais, ben on fait ce qu'on peut pour éviter toute déviance.

Nouveau ronflement, trois cent cinquante-deux mille huit cent trente-trois décibels, record battu.

-On devrait inscrire Wu-man dans le Guinness Book.

Heero soupire et s'écarte un peu pour s'allonger sur le dos et pas de côté comme il l'avait fait spécialement pour mes beaux yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il est déçu… Pas autant que moi en tout cas.

Mais c'est juste que… Lui et moi, je veux bien, mais pas devant tout le monde. La célébrité merci bien, les insultes genre « sale tapette » je m'en passerai.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est à dire vraiment pas très loin compte tenu de l'exiguïté des lieux, Quatre se met sur son séant. Il s'étire, baille un bon coup, frotte ses yeux, se gratte l'arrière du crâne, bref, il se réveille dans son beau pyjama Peter Pan tout neuf, tout propre. Un soudain bruit de corne de brume lui fait faire un bond de cinq mètres.

C'était Wufei.

Il est temps de remédier à ça. Parce que Socrate a dit : « Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. » Ou alors c'était « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. » Je sais plus.

Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit Socrate qui l'ait dit. Et puis si c'était lui, il était romain, non ? Ou grec ? Ça fait comment remèdes en latin ?

Aux grands motus, les grands remedus...

Je me soulève, passe une jambe par dessus Heero et m'appuie d'un bras sur la planche qui borde le lit et de l'autre sur l'oreiller. Du bout des orteils je cherche la mini échelle, je crois la trouver, vais pour m'en servir de point d'appui et…

Oui, je vois que vous avez deviné. En fait je crois que nous sommes, mesdames et messieurs, tombés au fin fond du gouffre des clichés.

BLAF.

-Argooouf !

C'est bizarre ce bruit de soufflet que fait le corps humain quand un poids considérable lui tombe sur la cage thoracique.

Une minute, ce commentaire n'est pas vraiment à mon avantage.

-Duo…

Ah oui, il faut que je m'enlève de là. Dommage, Heero est plus confortable que le matelas. Vraiment plus confortable.

Je lui pince les côtes pour faire bonne mesure et descends d'un petit saut. À terre, il me faut quelques secondes pour me stabiliser. L'imbécile que je suis n'a tout simplement pas réalisé que c'était encore le matin et que par conséquent, il ne fallait pas en demander trop à mon cerveau et à mon oreille interne. La station debout, c'est largement trop demander. Les petits points blancs et noirs disparaissent lentement de mon champ de vision et je retrouve l'équilibre.

Maintenant Wufei n'a plus qu'à garer ses fesses.

Cible repérée, le chinois de Chine est étendu les bras en croix sur son lit minuscule – m'enfin c'est tout de même le plus grand du bungalow. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et… je viens de trouver la plus belle chose de ma vie – à part Heero, mais ça c'est une autre question – il bave.

Wufei Chang, monsieur la-dignité-c'est-moi, pyromane, délinquant, méchant, coincé… Wuwu bave dans son sommeil.

Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Ronflement.

Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche et le nez.

…

Un

…

Deux

…

Trois

…

Quatre

…

Cinq

…

Six

…

Heeeuuu… six et demi ?

Il se réveille pas ?

Il devrait pas avoir un petit problème pour respirer, là?

Je retire ma main légèrement et un instant je panique. Il respire plus ! Y respire pu !!!

Ronflement.

Ah si.

Donc il a des poumons de surhomme. Le truc de la main marchera pas avec lui alors. Dommage. Passons au plan B.

Je vais dans la partie infinitésimale du bungalow où se trouve la salle de bain. Il n'y a pas de récipient dans les environs mais on fera sans. J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo. Il y a un son bizarre qui résonne dans les tuyaux, un léger gargouillement, une sorte d'explosion et de la poussière ainsi que deux ou trois gouttes d'eau sortent du robinet.

Capricorne, aujourd'hui c'est votre jour de chance, la félicité est proche !

De retour dans la chambre, je suis accueillit par des regards inquiets de la part de Quat, Tro et Hee-guy. Un bruit de trompe comme fond sonore.

-Tro, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut faire cesser ce raffut, il fait presque plus de tapage que Saturnin.

Un couac braillard survint de derrière la porte. Nous sommes cernés.

-Et puis si ça te dérange pas, par la même occasion, on pourra aussi étrangler le canard, ça m'arrangerais…

Le grand brun hoche simplement la tête. Il se lève et sur un geste de ma part se place au pied du lit une place. Moi, je suis à la tête du lit. Comprenant ce que l'on veut faire, Heero descend du matelas d'en haut et va ouvrir la porte. Quatre reste perché pour observer tout son saoul. Et puis de toutes façons, y a des araignées en bas, alors…

Trowa saisi Wuchou par les genoux, je le prends par les épaules et nous le transportons hors de la micropièce.

Le mec n'a pas réagit, pas bougé, pas un battement de cil. Il dort comme une masse.

C'est une masse.

Il a l'ossature lourde ou quoi ?

Nous approchons du but. But qui est la vieille auge pour les oies appuyée contre le mur de la bâtisse. Elle est remplie d'eau de pluie un peu verdâtre, pas très propre, mais juste assez fraîche pour notre gentil moteur à réaction.

Plouf.

-ARG !! Arkf kf kof kof ! Kreûûh ! AAAAhhhh !! Maxwell ! Tuvamelepayersaletédeputaindamerloqueàlanoix !!!

Plouf again.

-Pfff krf, arrrrr !! Maxweeeeeeell !!!!!

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas apprécié?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Juste avant d'aller manger, Sexy Zechsy nous a annoncé LA bonne nouvelle du siècle.

Aujourd'hui c'est journée lapin.

C'est dire le miracle si on s'en sort sans conséquences psychosomatiques graves.

Ça m'a même carrément coupé l'appétit. Mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mangeable par ici.

Bref, je vous raconte pas l'ambiance à table. Moi, en train d'essayer de faire léviter mon petit pain, Wufei qui s'est passé la tête sous le jet de la douche pour éviter tout désagrément, il est un peu en pétard. La cuillère qu'il est en train de tordre entre ses doigts le prouve. À la droite de Wufei, Trowa boit son lait à petites gorgées histoire de faire semblant qu'il prend un vrai petit-déjeuner. Juste à côté de moi, Quatre mange ses céréales natures, sans lait, sans sucre, sans rien. Il a les joues un peu roses. C'est sûrement dû à l'effort considérable à fournir pour ne pas sauter partout en hurlant à la mort après avoir ingurgité ce qui ressemble étrangement à de la sciure de bois. Et en face de moi, du côté gauche de Wufei, Heero déchiquette son morceau de pain de façon méthodique et médicale.

Il me fait du pied de façon méthodique et médicale aussi.

Mauvais train de pensée.

Je tourne ma cuillère dans la bouillie de flocons d'avoine. Oui flocons d'avoine, j'en suis arrivé au point que manger comme un cheval ne m'importe pas plus que ça.

Le silence est ultra tendu. Les lapins ne sont pas vraiment de notre genre je crois.

La tension est tellement grande que d'un moment à l'autre la table va se désintégrer. Ou bien fuir à toute jambes. Ou fuir à tout pieds de table.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

CLAC.

Ben ouais Wuffy, tu sais le métal de ta petite cuillère était peut-être un alliage de latex et d'acier mais à force de tordre, ça pète.

-Bon, les mecs…

Ouah, c'est moi qui parle comme ça ? J'aurais jamais cru que je vivrais assez longtemps pour me voir acquérir un tel niveau de sérieux.

-Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre les lapins, mais je suis persuadé que dès que je vais en tenir un, j'aurais la folle envie de le disséquer.

C'est vrai. Quatre hochement de tête. Je suis pas le seul obsédé des opérations chirurgicales à vif alors.

-Alors je vous propose un truc. Cette ferme est grande, très grande. Il y a des tas d'endroits où on peut se fourrer en attendant la nuit. Alors on sèche et on va se réfugier dans un coin le temps qu'ils fassent mumuse avec des carottes et on revient tard ce soir, okay ?

Pas de hochements de tête. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Et pour manger ?

Cinq gargouillements enchanteurs appuient la question.

-On va dans les cuisines et on pique de quoi bouffer et boire.

Ça, ce sera sûrement la partie la plus facile. Le vol à l'étalage, c'est mon métier. Je planifiais une carrière professionnelle dans ce domaine quand j'ai été exilé de force avec ma mère.

-Seulement à cinq ça va faire un peu beaucoup dans les cuisines. Qui se propose ?

Trowa lève la main. L'allégorie de l'impassibilité. Bon faut quand même que je vérifie que j'embarque pas un boulet avec moi, il s'agit pas de débarquer et de renverser les casseroles.

-T'as de l'expérience ?

-Je collectionnais les portefeuilles de mes profs. Et puis du concierge et des amis de mes parents aussi. Et des flics du commissariat du bout de la rue. Dommage que mes parents m'aient dénoncé, c'était une belle collection.

C'est pas croyable de foutre de simples collectionneurs en centre de redressement. Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?

-Okay. Vous trois, vous allez dans le bungalow, on vous rejoint dans… une demi-heure au plus tard.

Hochements de tête.

Je suis le maître du monde.

Mwahahah.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On se demande ce que fout le cuistot.

Franchement, cette cuisine est remplie de denrées comme si la prochaine ère glaciaire débutait demain.

Les mecs chargés du service sont en train de bouffer dans le réfectoire et le cuisinier doit encore dormir. C'est pas comme s'il fallait beaucoup de préparation pour servir des céréales auto-décompositrices et des flocons d'avoine sortis de la mangeoire des chevaux.

Trowa a pris l'aile droite, moi la gauche. Je peux apercevoir sa mèche au-dessus des rangées de casseroles. Voyons. Un placard, n'importe lequel.

Bingo.

Je suis tombé sur le placard végétarien.

Je cherche aux alentours et je trouve un sac pendu à côté d'une hotte avec quatre baguettes fourrées dedans. Je prends le sac, sors trois baguettes et je fourre sept pommes dedans.

Du pain et des pommes. On va aller loin croyez moi.

-Tro, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Des tranches de bacon et du jambon fumé.

-Tu dois avoir la partie carnivore de la salle alors. Bon, on cherche des boissons.

En passant je pique un ou deux couteaux et une plaque de beurre.

Pas là, pas là, pas là, pas là non plus…

D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent le jus d'orange synthétique alors ? De leur cul ?

Euh, non attendez, je veux même pas savoir.

-Duo.

-Yesssss ?

Tro-man me fait un signe, je m'approche. Devant lui est ouvert un réduit, un petit placard, un tiroir et un frigo.

Le bonheur est dans le placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, mec ?

Je prends une bouteille au hasard, lis l'étiquette. Moui, pas mal.

Par précaution je prends deux bouteilles d'eau et une de coca du frigidaire et le referme. Je pêche un tire-bouchon dans le tiroir et le balance dans le sac du Mèché. Il s'avance vers le réduit et saisi la première bouteille qui passe. Il lit avec attention l'étiquette, puis choisi une autre bouteille. Au bout de la troisième, il me montre sa trouvaille.

-Merlot cuvée dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt sept. Quesst'en dis Duo ?

-Je te dis, avec de la charcuterie moi je préférerais un rouge mais… quatre-vingt sept tu dis ?

Je me sens d'humeur sommelière aujourd'hui…

-Oh tu sais finalement, c'était une bonne année…

-Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas… On goûte ?

Il hausse un sourcil et fais un mini sourire en coin.

C'est dire les sentiments violents qui le possèdent actuellement. La dernière fois qu'il a montré à peu près autant d'émotion, c'est quand il a faillit se noyer au fond du lac souterrain et qu'il s'était réfugié dans la chemise de Quatre…

Petite note, chambrer Quatre.

Il débouche la bouteille. Ça fait POP ! et je vais chercher deux verres.

Ça doit être par ici…

-Verres à pieds Tro ?

-Bien sûr. Ramène des verres à cognac aussi, il me semble qu'ils ont du rhum blanc dans le coin…

J'arrive avec les verres, on trinque, on fait semblant de bien apprécier la boisson, genre « Savourons le bouquet exquis et boisé de ce petit vin somme toute assez goûteux »

Et puis au bout de deux gorgées on abandonne les prétentions, parce que l'œnologie, c'est cool, mais juste pendant cinq minutes. Pas plus.

La bouteille vidée est rangée sur son étagère avec les autres et nous tournons notre attention vers le petit placard. Vodka, eau-de-vie, gin, kirsch, bourbon…

-Tu crois qu'il y a du Jet27 dans l'coin ?

-Duo, ce sont des alcools pour la cuisine…

-Et alors ? T'as jamais essayé de faire flamber tes crêpes au Jet27, toi ?

Il me lance un regard torve et écarte quelques bouteilles. Il m'en tend une et en ouvre un autre. Il en prend une gorgée.

-Pas super…

-De quoi ?

-J'ai jamais aimé la Williamine…

-Tu sais pas c'qui est bon.

Comment ne peut-on pas aimer la Williamine ? Je hausse les épaules et regarde ma propre bouteille. Sourire, sourire.

-Dis-moi, Tro, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment on fait flamber des crêpes avec de la tequila ?

-On ne f… Quoi ?

Grand sourire. Le Jet27 doit être au fond.

Pendant que je fouille, je vois la main de Trowa prendre du rhum brun et une bouteille de vodka. Je trouve mon trésor et le pose délicatement au fond de son sac.

-J'crois qu'on peut y aller…

-Passe devant, je risque de me perdre parmi les casseroles…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ma mère me hait…

-Père m'a déshérité...

-Mon clan a honte de moi…

-Je sais même pas si ma famille sais que j'existe…

-Hn…

Oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est l'heure des confessions larmoyantes. On aurait pu éviter ce passage. On aurait pu.

Si on avait pas été à jeun lors de la dégustation. Note à moi-même, avoir quelque chose dans le bide avant de porter un toast.

J'ai bien essayé à un moment de manger une pomme mais j'arrivais pas à viser ma bouche et à force de me frapper le front avec le fruit, j'ai abandonné. Trop mal au crâne.

Et Wu a tenté de se prendre une tranche de pain mais il a faillit se couper la main pendant le processus.

Donc confessions larmoyantes disions nous.

C'est très pathétique.

J'ai appris plein de chose sur la vie des autres, mais je suis pas sûr que mon cerveau va réussir à absorber toutes les informations en plus de l'alcool.

Nous sommes étendus tout les cinq dans une clairière, il y a des bouteilles vides un peu partout. Les vivres sont intacts à deux pas de là.

Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de nous mouvoir sans aide et je sens la cirrhose arriver à grand pas. Les nuages dans le ciel rigolent en me pointant du doigt. C'est positivement mieux que les caméléons volants que Quatre a vu voler il y a dix minutes.

Il a dit que c'est sa première cuite.

Quelle innocence, c'est inhumain.

Mes entrailles et ma colonne vertébrale ont atteint un niveau de liquéfaction très intéressant. C'est un super prétexte pour ne pas me lever. Ça court-circuiterait mon cerveau.

-Et donc ce jour-là, eh ben, Meiran elle m'embêtait, eh ben alors moi, ben j'ai foutu le feu à ses vêtements…

Méchante Meiran, elle peut pas s'empêcher d'embêter Wuwu. J'aime bien comment il parle Wufei. C'est rare de le voir trébucher sur les mots.

-Alors, ben Meiran elle elle a du aller à l'hopital et moi, eh ben en fait, ben j'ai dû suivre une thérapie...

-Moi c'est encore PIRE !! Mon père est allé carrément en prison ! Ouais ! Et je lui rendais visite le plus souvent possible ! Grave, même que okaa-san m'a dit que si je continuais, je risquais de tourner mal comme mon père…

Ah ! Mon chéri se confesse ! Écoutez la voix du Seigneur.

-Alors j'ai fait encore mieux que lui ! Vol à main armée, il avait même pas essayé avant dix-neuf ans !

Wouah !

Exclamations d'extase. Heero est un héro.

-Et l'arme tu l'as trouvée où?

-Ben dans le tiroir du chevet de mon père…

Re Wouah !

Si on avait pas eu la tête dans le cul si profond que seuls les omoplates en dépassent, si on avait pas été dans les profondeurs infernales de lala-land, si…, si…, si…

Eh bien sûrement qu'on aurait pu entendre les pas de Zechs et de Sally et du reste de la classe. On aurait eu le temps nécessaire pour ramper – impossible de marcher, mes pieds avaient embarqué leurs cliques et leurs claques depuis un bon moment – hors de la clairière. On aurait pu arrêter de rigoler à s'en pisser dans le froc. On s'en serait peut-être, éventuellement, miraculeusement sortis avec une peine minimale.

Tout ça pour dire que soudain ma vue a été obscurcie par la tête d'une poupée Barbie version mâle, tout en cheveux blonds et vociférations sans fin. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Wufei proprement cirer les chaussures de Sally tout en s'excusant.

Note à moi-même, refiler une bouteille de gin plus souvent à Wuwu. Ça lui fera du bien.

La suite est assez floue. Par floue je pense floue comme « ouah c'est dingue comme on voit rien au travers d'un morceau de verre dépoli » et comme « c'est bizarre, j'ai un trou de deux heures dans mon crâne ».

Donc nous disions : FLOU.

Puis après FLOU, il y a FROID.

C'est la première de mes pensées cohérente, la deuxième étant FUCK.

Nous sommes rassemblés dans un bureau. Une lampe est dirigée vers nous et nous ébloui. Comme dans un film policier de série B. Très haut standing comparé au scénario de mon fac-similé de comédie de vie qui doit se situer entre la série W et série Z.

À côté de moi j'entends vaguement les quatre autres mecs.

Très vaguement.

Tout est trèèèès vague. Sauf l'eau qui me dégouline sur la figure.

J'ai un morceau de coton de la taille d'un enjoliveur au fond de ma gorge. Et comme le coton ne vient jamais seul, il a ramené tout sa boite à pharmacie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du fil à points de suture emmêlé avec mon intestin grêle. Mon estomac proteste contre des coton-tiges qu'il semble que j'ai ingurgité. Mon œsophage est tapissé de sparadrap et mon cerveau…

Il est passé où celui-là, tiens ?

Far far away, j'entends une voix parlant de cinq jeunes hommes qui ont fait une connerie plus grosse qu'eux.

Y en a un qui s'appelle Duo Maxwell…

… Hé, mais c'est moi ça !

-… donc punis exemplairement pour votre comportement déplorable…

Tout à gauche, Quatre entonne une marche funèbre.

Trop dommage moi j'aurais plutôt préféré « Mon Beau Danube Bleu » pour mes funérailles.

-… Vous allez donc réaliser durant toute la journée de demain, un travail d'intérêt général…

Merde.

-… dont nous vous donnerons le détail demain matin juste après le petit-déjeuner. Ainsi vous ne participerez pas aux activités de demain avec les autres...

-On peut au moins savoir de quel genre de truc on va s'occuper ? Demande Trowa avec une voix ultra rauque.

Je me demande s'il n'a pas l'impression, comme moi, que du sable s'est accumulé sous sa langue.

Berk.

Quatre se tait soudain. Je crois que le moment est grave. Heero tape le talon de sa godasse contre le pied de sa chaise.

C'est Sally qui prend la parole.

-Voyons… On pourrais appeler ça : « opération lapin. »…

Eh bien vous ne me croirez jamais…

Lorsque sa phrase s'est achevée, une mouche a fait son baptême de l'air.

Ne me demandez pas ce que ça vient faire ici, car moi non plus je ne sais pas. Mais il semble que la mouche aimait les clichés car elle a fait exprès de bzzter dans nos oreilles alors que le silence religieux était censé accueillir notre chute dans le trou bête de néantus du désespoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Même lieu, même punition, retour dans l'antre sacrée : notre bungalow.

Je ne toucherai jamais plus à une seule goutte d'alcool. Trowa a déjà cuvé sa bouteille de whisky mais Quatre est dans un état dangereusement déplorable.

Il suit des lignes sinueuses imaginaires tracées au sol et glousse au moindre geste de notre part. Wufei s'est jeté sur son lit en grognant. Je crois qu'il dort.

Pas pour longtemps.

Quatre s'approche à pas de loup.

STOMP STOMP !

Conception personnelle du pas de loup…

De mon poste d'observation qui est en hauteur, j'ai une vue splendide et une petite idée de ce qui va se passer. Trowa aussi car il est parti se cacher derrière une couverture. Heero est hors système et fixe sa propre araignée au plafond.

Quatre se jette sur Wufei et le serre très fort dans ses bras en lui hurlant joyeusement dans l'oreille :

-Bon nuit gronounours ! Donne-moi gros câlin !!

Wufei se débat autant qu'il peut en traitant Quat-chan de tout les noms. Il passe à l'anglais, puis au chinois. Au bout d'un moment ses insultes deviennent incompréhensibles et il prend une douce couleur bleutée.

-Quatre ! Tu l'étouffes ! S'exclame Trowa.

Ah bon.

Je me tourne et prends Heero dans mes bras. C'est une entreprise plus que difficile compte tenu de la marge de manœuvre.

-Bon nuit Heeeeeerooooo ! Donne-moi un gros câlin !

-Dors.

Merci, très gentil, moi aussi je t'aime.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

GROS SOUPIR.

Quoi, c'est terminé?!!

°pleure de joie et remercie Dieu°

Enfin ! ce chapitre est terminé! J'en voyais plus le bout !

HALLELUJAH !!!!

Bon calmons-nous… °prend une profonde inspiration° °laisse échapper une respiration explosive°

Arg, mon frère, qui lit tout le temps sur mon laptop est la seule personne qui puisse me donner des critiques en direct de mon travail. Donc c'est lui qui m'a dit ce qu'il pensait de ce chapitre avant tout le monde. OR ! il m'a sorti que c'était moins bien qu'avant…

DONC ! je me tape une crise existentielle, là maintenant, tout de suite…

En conclusion, si jamais quelqu'un trouve que j'aurais pu mieux faire ou que c'était nul ou que c'était moins bien qu'avant ou si quelqu'un a pas ri ou ou ou…

Ben dites le moi.

Il en va de ma santé mentale…

Qui est déjà sacrément instable…

°sort un haut-parleur° ET MAINTENANT !! Les remerciements !

sortez vos mouchoirs…

Merci à **Larm**, **Selenna**, **Carina D** et **Nain Testin**… Vous êtes trop chou et gentils et merciiiiiii pour vos reviews !

Grooos merci à la review délirante de **Chibi Maxou** qui m'a donné l'impulsion subite de fin de chapitre aka : « putain plus qu'une phrase et j'y suis ! »

Bisou à **kroulineuh** my best kroukrou… tu as été là pour moi et oh krou, comme je t'aime ! (atta là je crois m'être trompée de scénario…) bref ma chère ami, pour ton bon plaisir…

Merci à **lostin972** qui m'a réchauffé le cœur avec sa petite review… y a des mots comme ça, tout cons qui me font fondre comme un morceau de chocolat Lindt à côté d'un radiateur… J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez explosif…

Câlin d'accueil à **Blaise le poussin masqu** parce que c'est super de vous retrouver sur une autre de mes fics et c'est troooop gentil et mercimercimerci !

Un houplaa pour **Shi-sama** pour tes rassurations sur mes capacités humoristiques… Je devrais cesser de douter de moi… et puis les lapins arrivent dans le prochain chapitre…

Bénie soit **lilou1** dont la review m'a fait rire pendant une semaine entière… (je ne mens pa, il m'arrivais d'y repenser en court de physique et je devais m'empêcher de mourir de rire sur place… tu te rends comptes ? je suis folle !)… les équipes de foot incarnent sûrement la solitude du monde…

Et pis encore merci à une rigolote, ma chère **Alana** dont les reviews sont à chaque fois comme des mini-confessions de Georgiia Nicolson… Quel sera le prochain épisode de tes aventures ? Et il est pas mort le garçon qui a sniffé de la poudre à lessiver ?

Courage à **manehou **qui ne connaît pas Gundam mais qui a quand même lu… C'est déstabilisant j'imagine mais… merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot et d'avoir lu !

Des poutoux partout à ma chérie **Yami Aku** je t'aimeuh !!

Et finalement, le remerciement ultime ! L'apogée du moment sentimental de la journée !

°se greffe une fontaine sur chaque œil°

°se jette au cou de Onna Heera°

**Onna Heera !!!!** Merci d'être lààà! De m'encourager et de me dire que c'est bien et de pas faire attention à mes crises existentielles débiles sur est-ce que oui ou non j'écris que des trucs nul ou pas et…

°reprends sa respiration°

Je t'adoreeeeeuuuhh !! Merciiiii, merciiii, merci.

°suffoque, reprend une posture digne°

C'est finit pour aujourd'hui les petits !!

Smoutch et à… euh… un futur incertain pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Le retour de feu du double effet Kiss co...

**Série : Sailor moon.**

**Sailor**** Yuy : Par le Pouvoir de la Luuuune je te puniréééé !**

**Sailor**** Maxwell : J'aime bien la jupe…**

**Sailor**** Winner : Yuki, POURQUOI, fallait-il que tu regardes à nouveau cette image ?**

**Yuki**** : Si quelqu'un veut l'image des G-Boys version Sailor Moon, qu'ils me la demande à Chang °se cache pour pas montrer sa super jupe rouge° : Quel déshonneur, oh Nataku…**

**Auteur : Un extraterrestre est venu chez moi et m'a mis un casque de lavage de cerveau. Donc ceci n'est pas ma faute. Je décline toute responsabilité. Demandez à l'extraterrestre. Ou bien à Georges.**

**Genre : POV transcendant, zoophilie transcendantale comme vous n'en avez jamais vu, communion profonde avec la nature (transcendée la nature surtout). Vagues allusions à d'hypothétiques relations transcendantes entre personnages.**

**Couples : Mes poissons sont gays… Si si, c'est vrai ! Y a des mâles qui se font la cour… Ça n'a aucun rapport ? Ha bon… Pourtant j'aurais juré que… **.

**Disclaimer**** Hier, j'ai pris un avion direct pour rencontrer Tokita, Yadate, Tomino, les studios Sunrise, Bandai et leurs copains. Les négociations sont en cours…**

**Sailor**** Barton : Je peux enlever ce fuku ridicule maintenant ?**

**Savez-vous plantez les choux ?**

**Le double effet kiss cool…**

On n'aurait jamais dû s'endormir la fenêtre ouverte.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait froid, car il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas pour les moustiques, car les moustiques ont assez de bon sens pour fuir les trous paumés comme celui-ci. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un hypothétique rayon de soleil, car le temps est couvert. Les nuages cachent le soleil.

Et il est trop tôt pour que le soleil se soit levé.

Donc à l'aube nous sommes.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ?

À votre avis. Cherchez un peu, c'est pas dur…

Oui c'est ça, Saturnin.

Il est rentré par la fenêtre, a grimpé sur le lit de Quatre et s'est époumoné jusqu'à épuisement de ses cordes vocales.

Incroyable, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai assassiné…

Trowa s'est levé d'un bond alors que j'étais encore en train de dégluer une paupière, il a pris le canard par le cou et est allé le noyer dans la douche.

Mais le canard s'est débattu !

Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger car Heero venait de me plaquer contre le matelas en grommelant « Dormir encore… »

Le canard est ressorti en battant furieusement des ailes avec des couacs suraigus. Trowa a essayé de l'attraper mais s'est viandé assez lamentablement. Wufei a pris le relais. À partir de là, Quatre s'est levé et a commencer à applaudir. Moi je contemplais la scène depuis mon lit tout en papouillant inconsciemment Heero au Bois Dormant.

Si, je jure que je n'ai pas fais d'effort conscient pour le papouiller…

… Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

…

Bon, retour au présent. Wufei fait un plongeon vers l'animal et l'attrape. Il tente de lui tordre le cou mais manque de bol, il se prend une grosse baffe dans la gueule. C'est violent un canard…

Alors qu'il essaie de retirer les plumes de ses cheveux, Quatre descend du lit et s'avance doucement vers la bête. Trowa arrête de le pourchasser et reprend son souffle.

-Petit petit petit… Viens par là mon caneton, viens voir papa Quatre…

Saturnin est aussi violent et bruyant qu'il est bête. Il a commis l'erreur qui lui fut fatale.

Il a bondit dans les bras de Quatre.

« Accord Parental Souhaitable »

Deux secondes plus tard, Saturnin gisait au sol. Trowa s'est rapproché d'un pas léger et a cherché le pouls du volatile.

-Alors ?

-Il est assommé…

Ben au moins on aura pas à l'enterrer…

Heero se retourne dans le lit et prend toutes les couvertures. Euh, non, c'est pas ça, je reformule.

Heero se retourne dans le mouchoir de poche et embarque avec lui un résidu d'utopique couverture.

Voilà c'est mieux. N'empêche qu'il n'a pas desserré sa prise koala sur moi. J'apprécie la chose à sa juste valeur. Cependant, maintenant que la pièce a retrouvé son calme paisible – jusqu'où ira-t-on dans le pléonasme – je me rends compte que je n'arrive plus à me rendormir.

J'arrive pas à dormir.

J'arriveuh pas à doooormiiiiiir !

Arg, tôt couchées, tôt levées font les crevettes du Gabon austral…

Bon, on y va pour la technique de relaxation. On ferme les yeux, on se concentre sur sa respiratiiiion.

Concentratiiiiiion.

-… Duo…

Ahaaaaa, on rêve de moi ? Un sourire diabolique étire lentement mes lèvres.

Je m'écarte avec soin des bras de Fantasme-vivant-Yuy et prends une profonde inspiration. Mon cerveau marche à une vitesse du tonnerre ce qui est juste un tout petit peu douloureux quand on a la gueule de bois. Heero-je-suis-un-fantasme-ambulant-et-je-le-montre dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible encore une fois.

J'ai une idée…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, ce n'est pas le canard qui chante mais le coq. D'un côté c'est un bon signe car ça veut dire que Saturnin est out. De l'autre côté c'est un mauvais présage vu que ça veut dire que je vais devoir affronter les conséquences de mes actes.

De tous mes actes.

Petit un, l'opération lapin. Je la sens mal, mais mal celle-là… Ca me servira de leçon, à vouloir gruger pour les activités pseudo-ludiques du stage de réinsertion.

Petit deux…

Non pitiééé, pas le petit deux.

Si je me réveille maintenant, c'est que Heero a eu l'obligeance de m'aider à m'endormir. Non, pas en me chantant une berceuse, loin de là…

Ça avait bien commencé pourtant, il avait bien réagit à la pelle que je lui ai roulé… Trop dommage, Wufei a apprécié moyen les bruitages et est venu nous secouer. Je crois qu'Heero – il a un tempérament très sauvage ce mec – a pris peur. Ou bien c'est la surprise de se réveiller vraiment avec moi en train de l'embrasser qui l'a étonné. Ou bien c'était parce que c'était le seul moyen – avec l'emploi d'un cric, mais y en avait pas à portée – de me décoller de ses lèvres…

Hem, oubliez ça…

Bref deux secondes plus tard, je tombais dans le pays des rêves, grâce à une beigne bien placée du japonais.

Farouche le joli cœur…

Répétons le processus. Dégluage du premier œil…

-Ah Duo, tu te réveilles enfin…

-Chut Quatre chhhhhuuuuuut…

-Duo.

Ah c'est la voix de mon bien-aimé. Je déglue un deuxième œil. Il a pas l'air ravi. Il me fixe l'air pas content du tout même. J'aime vraiment pas me trouver à l'autre bout de son regard qui tue.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

-…Ooooooh un gigot volant !

-Les gigots ne volent pas Duo, même par temps ensoleillé ils restent au nid. Alors ?

Mince, la diversion a raté.

-Hmmmm impulsion subite et inexpliquée ? Euuuh des rats mutants m'ont lavé le cerveau et inséré une puce électronique dans le cortex et… peut-être pas…

Wufei passe en trombe avec le canard dans les mains qui bat furieusement des ailes. La porte s'ouvre et se ferme en claquant et j'entends un lointain couac et un plouf sonore. C'est l'heure du bain visiblement.

Heero continue de me fixer. Je vais finir cloué au mur par son regard.

-Désolé.

-………Pardon ?

-Désolé.

Et pof, il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir reçu des excuses de la part de Yuy ? De personne vivantes je veux dire. J'ai trop de doigts pour les compter tous. En tout ça doit faire aux environs de… un. Avec moi.

La salle de bain devait être son lieu de retraite pour se cacher de ma vue et défoncer une cloison tranquille pour se calmer les nerfs. Sûrement. Avec le bruit de fond délicat de la noyade de Saturnin, il y a eu le-raclement-des-tréfonds-de-la-Terre suivit du bruit-de-trompe, chant caractéristique de la tuyauterie défectueuse du bungalow. Heero a ouvert la porte en suffocant, un petit nuage de poussière voletant derrière lui.

-La douche est en panne.

-Tu veux dire en panne ?

-Oui.

-Plus que d'habitude ?

-Oui.

-Y a plus d'eau, pas une goutte nulle part ?

-Exact.

Cri de pucelle terrifiée. Les ultrasons venaient de Quatre je crois.

-Mais comment on va faire pour se laver les dents ? La douche ? Faire sa toilette ? Les chiottes ?

-Le bungalow d'à côté…

-C'est chez Rélérose et Dorofourche…

Un gargouillement et un raclement bizarre en stéréo parviennent à nos oreilles. Quelque part pendant ce moment hautement dramatique Saturnin s'est tut, prions pour que ce soit définitif.

-Prenez vos affaires, on va squatter chez les filles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'accueil a été sommaire. Réléna s'est jetée avec un hurlement inarticulé sur Heero, le mettant KO d'un coup à cause des ondes sonores. Dorothy juste derrière se baladait de droite et de gauche en petite tenue, un miroir et une pince à épiler dans les mains. Avec un membre de moins dans l'équipe, ne restait plus que moi et Quatre, les deux autres ayant prit leur douche avant le décès soudain de notre salle d'eau. Tout à coup elle – Dorothy pas la douche bien sûr – s'est arrêtée au milieu de la minuscule pièce et a hurlé au satyre.

Où est le problème ?

Il a donc fallut expliquer calmement aux deux blondes que nous venions en paix, que nous n'étions ni des satyres, ni des pervers, ni des violeurs, que nos intentions étaient purement et simplement atteindre un point d'eau relativement propre pour le maintien d'une hygiène personnelle minimale…

Réléna m'a balancé une brosse dans la tête quand je lui ai fait remarquer que ses sous-vêtements rose bonbon me faisaient penser à une Barbie grandeur nature.

Dorothy m'a menacé de me trancher les bras à la pince à épiler quand je lui ai dit qu'il suffirait qu'elle se coupe les sourcils correctement pour pouvoir monter une troupe de Barbies grandeur nature avec Réléna et Zechs.

Je me la suis fermé ensuite parce qu'elle aurait été capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Fraîchement lavés et intacts nous sommes ressortis. En passant près de l'auge où Saturnin était censé avoir été noyé nous avons assisté au spectacle le plus émouvant de tout ce séjour.

Wufei était en train de câliner le canard suffocant en bredouillant des excuses.

Ce n'est pas émouvant, c'est carrément renversant.

Je suis ému.

Je suis renversé.

-Euuh Wu ? Ça va ? Tu veux de l'aide pour le massacrer ? Tu as perdu ton couteau de boucherie ? Quand est-ce qu'on le plume ?

-Oh Duo…

Pleurant de vraies larmes il agita le canard en tout sens en faisant de grands gestes de bras. L'air paniqué il reprit sa respiration.

-Oh Duo, c'est affreux ! J'ai je j'ai… Il se noyait et je pensais pouvoir le faire mais, Hélas ! Hélas !

Note à ma Ford intérieure coupé cuir : subtiliser toutes les tragédies antiques grecques de Wufei, se prendre pour Antigone n'est peut-être pas recommandé pour sa psyché.

-Il m'a regardé des ses prunelles de canard désolé, et, stoïque résigné, il me laissait un dernier adieu dans son regard fixe… Et là ! Je ne pouvais le tuer ! Me comprends-tu Duo ? Ressens-tu cette douleur profonde qui m'entaille le cœur et qui…

-Euh il est pas mort alors ?

« Côouâââc »

-Âââaah cruel ! Ne fais point mention de l'acte honnis que…

Et il remet ça.

-Heero, coup de poing ?

-Hn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Petit-déjeuner prit dans une ambiance de fin du monde. Wufei faisait la gueule et tenait un paquet de glaçons soigneusement appliqué contre son front sur l'énorme bosse. Heero frappe fort. Quel homme.

En gros, nous avons passé une bonne demi-heure à touiller sans merci notre avoine pour chameau anthropophage. Je doute qu'un cheval normalement constitué ait l'audace de s'aventurer à goûter l'avoine du petit-déjeuner. Entre l'instant touillage numéro deux cent soixante mille et numéro deux cent soixante mille et un, DBZ est sorti de nulle part, agitant ses cheveux blonds avec volupté. Devise appliquée à Zechs : quand on a un unique neurone en cours d'oxydation intégrale, on l'affiche avec ostentation dans toute la blondeur du terme.

Porteur de mauvaises nouvelles bien sûr.

-Allez les garçons ! C'est l'heure de la punition !

Vu le ton joyeux, je parie à dix contre un qu'il a des tendances sadiques.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre, ce que nous faisons sans mot dire, avec l'entrain d'une carpe au départ d'un quatre cents mètres haies.

On arrive très vite – trop vite, j'ai l'impression de m'être téléporté – sur le lieu trois fois damné. Face à nous, une trentaine de clapiers pleins de…

-Lapiiiiiiins ! Hurle Quatre.

Ça n'a pas l'air de le ravir grandement. Il y a une certaine dose de hargne qui émane d'un certain japonais à mes côtés. Wufei, qui s'est récemment trouvé une vocation de Brigitte Bardot, est ému par la vision de ces espèces de boules de poils à longues oreilles. Trowa… est Trowa.

Et Barbie boy parle à Woof the wind.

-… outils dont vous aurez besoin. Vous avez toute la journée pour nettoyer les cages et le grésil est dans ce seau et je sais plus quoi d'autre qu'y avait à dire…

Quatre vient d'ouvrir une cage et semble tenter d'attraper un des lapins. Pour l'étouffer peut-être ?

-Ah oui ! Faites attention aux lapins angoras des clapiers de gauche, ils ont les poils très fragiles.

-Un lapin n'a pas les poils fragiles. Déclare Trowa.

-Oui mais même, faut bien les traiter, sinon comment voulez-vous qu'on ai des pulls corrects ? Et puis un conseil, faites gaffe à leurs dents, les lapins ça mord.

…

Mais où va le monde ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Livrés à nous mêmes nous sommes.

Délinquant-précoce versus Lapin-angora-et-clapier-de.

Chacun s'est auto assigné une cage, j'ai pris celle d'un angora.

Vive moi.

A côté, Trowa y va par le creux de la cuillère. Il a pris les deux lapins du clapier par les oreilles, les a lâché dans la cour et a commencé à racler la litière. Quelque part plus loin Quatre lutte contre ses envies de meurtre. Ou bien il est en train de commettre ledit meurtre. Deux cages plus loin, Wufei s'occupe des lapins bizarres. Ils ont les oreilles qui traînent par terre et sont tout blancs avec des yeux rouges. Des albinos avec des oreilles serpillières, on aura tout vu.

Actuellement Wufei serre l'animal dans ses bras en lui gratouillant le crâne juste derrière les oreilles-serpillières.

Heero est à deux pas de lui et semble lui conseiller de ne pas serrer trop fort.

Retour à ma cage, la bête me fixe d'un air ahuri.

Je pourrais sûrmenet l'attirer hors de sa cage avec un bonbon, un Kiss cool par exemple…

Laaaapin… Laaaaaapin…

J'ouvre la cage après m'être muni d'une arme – le balai de plumes d'oies qui sert à enlever la litière – et prends délicatement le tas de poil – « viens par là gros naze » – pour le déposer gentiment par terre – « on va voir si tu sais voler, Jeannot lapin ».

-Duo, vas-y doucement avec les animaux, ils ne sont pas immortels.

-J'voulais juste voir les effets d'une commotion cérébrale sur Jeannot.

Sais pas s'il m'a entendu du fin fond de mon clapier.

-…Jeannot ?

Je sors la tête de la cage nauséabonde et montre du pouce le lapin angora qui part traîner ses poils à l'autre bout de la cour.

-Mon nouvel ami.

-C'est bizarre cette habitude de donner des surnoms à tout bout de champ.

Fait le zoologue en retournant au déblayage de la paille, des poils et des cadeaux laissés par son lapin assigné.

-On s'y habitue je suppose. Wufei s'appelle Brigitte.

BONK.

-Trowa ?

Il s'est assommé. Essayer de se relever alors qu'on a la tête à moitié dans une cage à lapin n'est pas une bonne idée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Trois mille ans plus tard, Trowa se réveille. Quatre est en train de virer dangereusement frénétique. Allez savoir pourquoi Trowa s'est cogné la tête. Frappé par le retour de feu du terrible double effet Kiss cool ? Pourtant les lapins ne sont pas vraiment ni géants, ni bleus par ici…

Wufei est en communion avec la nature, il coiffe le lapin.

Quant à Heero et moi, nous contemplons l'étendue un iota trop grande du boulot à faire – on a déjà nettoyé une cage et ça suffit pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai pas envie de nettoyer cette cage. Elle pue, elle est pas design, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil, je veux que Jeannot arrête de se frotter à ma jambière de pantalon avec son regard mouillé de victime de la SPA.

-Duo ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers Heero comme le fait la petite fille dans l'exorciste. Ou comme Miss Bigoudi notre bien-aimé chauffeur lobotomisé.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis proche du détachement total des plaisirs terrestres.

Ce qui est, avouez-le, un point positif pour ma course au nirvana.

Quelque part dans environ deux mètres aux alentours, Quatre s'improvise docteur Clooney et tente de faire un massage cardiaque à Tro-man. C'est Urgences mais en version plein air. Manquerait plus qu'il essaie le bouche à bouche tiens.

Un coup d'œil. Okay, c'est bon il a essayé. Françaises, français, ce soir dormez sur vos deux oreilles, tout est pour le mieux.

Alors que nos gais amis batifolent joyeusement dans leur coin et que Jeannot installe tranquilou son nid au niveau de mes basques – en effet, il a fait un nid et pas une litière et c'est tant mieux – un nouveau personnage apparaît.

Pas assez de fous par ici.

C'est une fille. Ou quelque chose de vaguement ressemblant à. Elle a le gène des cheveux carottés et de la tresse qui se barre en sucette. Fifi Brindacier si on va par là. Elle est aussi toute habillée de rouge.

Genre petit chaperon rouge, bravo, vous êtes très perspicaces.

En plus du tablier elle porte des baskets dont l'indéfinissable marque est dissimulée par d'indéfinissables taches de boues. L'ensemble est carrément hétérogène pour ne pas dire disparate. Où s'habille-t-elle ? Je ne sais, mais en tout cas la pièce ne devait pas être très éclairée quand elle a choisi ses vêtements du jour.

Elle mâchonne furieusement un brin d'herbe comme si celui-ci s'était adressé à elle en personne pour lui dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir se cacher dans une scierie Guatémaltèque plutôt que de montrer un extrait de sa garde-robe – garde-robe qui devait provenir de vieux stocks de fripes vendus en gros par un cirque en faillite.

-Vous essayez d'tuer les lapins ou quoi !

Euh non jusqu'à preuve du contraire on les sauve. D'une mort par asphyxie au milieu de leurs propres excréments par exemple.

Mon geste s'est alors suspendu en plein vol, c'est à dire que le balai en plumes d'oie est brandi comme un étendard au-dessus de ma tête. Admirez la pose un instant je vous prie.

Ni une ni deux – ni même trois ou quatre – la fille trace devant moi et me prend mon étendard des mains. Et elle se met à brosser la cage.

-Euuuh à la base on était censés…

-La ferme Duo.

Merci Heero. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'invective. C'était d'un charmeur et d'un raffiné… Surtout accompagné du coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Vu comme vous avez massacré la première cage vaudrait mieux pas que vous vous en approchiez à moins de cinq mètres… et dites à vot' copain de pas étouffer les lapins.

Heero s'attela donc à la tâche ardue de décrocher Wufei de ses trente millions d'amis.

A mon humble avis personnel de mon for intérieur, je pense – et donc je suis – que la première et unique cage que l'on ai nettoyé était mieux réussie que je ne l'avais espéré. C'est vrai, le grésil dégoulinait gravement partout et s'était accumulé en une flaque au milieu. La litière avait été juste en partie rénovée alors forcément il y avait pas mal de vieux foin parfumé produit chimique maintenant. Et puis l'auge était remplie de plumes d'oies, vestiges du premier balai que j'avais utilisé.

Mais sinon je ne vois franchement pas le problème.

Comment ? Le clapier devait être habitable par les lapins ?

Ah. Bon ben… oups ?

N'empêche que ça fournissait un super prétexte pour se barrer en douce. Je suppose que Heero était excusable pour m'avoir empêché de divulguer notre situation pénitentiaire.

-Je crois dans ce cas qu'on va te laisser à ton boulot de nettoyage, n'est-ce pas ?

Regard méchant de Fifi.

-Groumpf.

Ah. Okay.

Sympathique réponse. Elle sait donner la réplique la petite, dites donc.

N'empêche que je lui aurais bien demandé si, en plus de son chaperon rouge, elle n'avait pas une galette avec un petit pot beurre. Passke quand même, moi, j'ai faim.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De retour bien plus tôt que prévu dans notre pseudo bungalow ex cellule pénitentiaire : le Cagibi Fermier.

Nous jouons au roi du silence.

…

Oui, on s'emmerde mais chuuut faut pas le dire.

-Faudrait peut-être essayer de réparer la douche non ?

Quatre regards vides et appuyés dans le très vide vers Quat-man.

-Ben c'est que on a frôlé la mort en allant squatter chez les filles…

Quatre hochements de tête vagues. Un peu plus de vide dans les regards.

-Je sais pas moi… C'était juste pour proposer parce que sinon on a rien à faire d'autre et en plus autant qu'on s'occupe à quelque chose d'utile et je m'étais dit que c'était mieux que enfin de surcroît or donc et tout… bon c'est bon j'ai compris j'me tais.

Donc il se tut.

-Qui s'y connaît en plomberie ? Demanda habilement le zoologue.

-Moi. Répondis-je par automatisme.

Je vais vous apprendre un truc. L'automatisme est votre pire ennemi.

L'automatisme est le pire ennemi de l'Homme.

Je ne voulais pas aller réparer cette douche. Trop prise de tête. En plus les tuyaux devaient être aussi rouillés que la carcasse du Titanic. Allez rafistoler des canalisations avec du scotch et des malabars.

Je sais faire mais j'ai pas envie de faire.

Cependant, l'automatisme de répondre que je savais faire me coûta la vie – bon, pas autant que ça mais ça s'en approche. Je fus obligé de m'atteler à la tâche de remettre en état de fonctionnement précaire notre douche.

C'est le destin qui s'acharne. Passer des lapins à la tuyauterie, que peut-il m'arriver encore ?

De la tuyauterie je vais passer à la récolte des trèfles à quatre feuilles ?

Non, je vais me taire, ce serait foutu de m'arriver. Il y a une divinité qui, en plus de m'en vouloir personnellement, lit dans mes pensées et me mets systématiquement dans des histoires impossibles.

-Tu as besoin d'outils Duo ?

-Tu crois sérieusement qu'un joint se change au cure-dent ?

-Ca se peut ?

Ayez pitié de moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux heures pétantes plus tard, nous avions terminé de tourner en rond et je m'étais décidé à subir mon sort avec un minimum de grommellements. Même pas le temps de grailler en plus. Rajout de grommellements donc.

Deux heures sonnantes plus tard que les deux précédentes, on avait enfin trouvé des outils au fin fond du bout du monde et je retrouve Trowa déjà attelé à la tâche sous l'œil émerveillé de Quat-chan. Quelle gentillesse de sa part…

Deux passionnantes heures plus tard, en train de raccorder le tuyau d'eau froide en expliquant qu'il le faut absolument à Trowa. Ce petit garnement voulait inverser les arrivées d'eau. Ou peut-être qu'il le voulait pas mais quand je suis revenu de mon exploration dans la remise-de-l'autre-bout-du-monde il avait le nez plongé dans son dangereux traficotage – ce que j'avais pris au départ pour de la bonne volonté, voir ci-dessus.

Traficotage qui revenait vaguement à un futur raz-de-marée avec explosion des robinets et implosion du raccord au réseau d'eaux usées, la sacro-sainte fosse sceptique.

D'ailleurs ce serait bien si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi la fosse est sceptique. Ou bien c'est le vidangeur qui reste sceptique face au contenu de la fosse ? Ou alors ça fait référence à cette philosophie de cet empereur antique, le scepticisme. Mais alors la cuvette des toilettes serait l'entrée d'un véritable repaire à réflexion…

Je m'égare…

Il n'empêche que, j'ai sauvé le monde en réparant cette douche.

D'une : parce que ça évitera une future crise de Quatre.

Non vous ne voulez pas savoir comment Quatre est lorsqu'il crise…

Vous voulez tant que ça ? Bon alors, tout d'abord il se met à courir en tout sens dans le vain espoir de faire se détacher son ombre de son corps, ensuite il se plante aléatoirement devant une victime et va le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre une mouche voler ou un ange passer – ici ça va être rapide vu que les mouches, elles ont conquis le territoire et que les anges se déplacent en tracteur – puis il va agresser sauvagement la victime au milieu du bruissement des mouches et des anges à tracteur.

Et par agresser je veux bien peser mes mots en le disant, il n'est pas rare qu'il faille apporter le scotch qui a permis de rafistoler la douche pour rafistoler la victime.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire que la plomberie va mieux donc ça fait du travail en moins pour les pompes funèbres. Et ça m'évitera de me faire hacher menu menu par Dorothy Catalonia, la paranoïaque la plus blonde et fantasque que j'ai jamais vu puisqu'on aura plus à retourner dans le repaire des folles.

Tout ce à quoi j'aspire est une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je m'insère avec volupté et profitation de la situation dans mon lit, bien serré contre Heero.

La vie a de si beaux aspects parfois.

On ne voit pas les araignées au plafond la nuit par exemple.

N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

…

Grouïïk

-C'était quoi ça ?

-'Solé, mon ventre a parlé.

Araignées ou pas, je ne sauterai plus jamais de repas de ma vie…

-Couac.

-La ferme Saturnin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hello helloooooo ! _évite avec dextérité le lancé de tomate_

Ahaha !_rire bête_ non ! désolée vraiment ! _évite le lancer de couteau_

je vous assure je, non pas la chaise ! _évite la chaise_

Pardon alors ? _les lecteurs grognent comme des bêtes féroces_

ça devient dangereux par ici... _se terre dans un bunker_ : chapteritre termined àt 23 :40 du clock tapantes.

Bon, plus sérieusement, et ne me lancez pas la table, ni George, j'ai encore besoin de lui. J'ai été absente longtemps. Et c'est pas peu dire. J'avais aucune excuse, après tout j'aurais pu me forcer mais j'ai peut-être des circonstances atténuantes.

J'ai traversé pas mal de mauvaises passes, des trucs pas super où j'avais besoin de me remettre en question.

Le genre de trucs qui donnent envie de pleurer seul dans son coin ou dans les bras d'un ami.

J'étais pas d'humeur à écrire. Ecrire svplc a été plus facile que mes deux autres fics où j'assiste au blocage le plus grand que la terre ait jamais porté.

Donc sachez qu'un instant j'ai même songé sérieusement à me retirer du scribouillage définitivement.

Soit dit en passant je ne m'en retirerais pas avant d'avoir fait ma rentrée en prépa. C'est décidé Jean-Pierre, je reste !

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, ou sinon qu'il vous aura au moins fournit un sujet de critique !

Bises à tous

Yuki


End file.
